Elven Horse
by Saikagrl
Summary: An elven horse is born to a Rohirrim herd. A Lorien elf and human woman come together because of the elven horse.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. Just the ideas I come up with to write about for my own amusement.

James8 is beta-ing for me, so if there is anything wrong with it, I can blame her!

_Thoughts are in italics.  
_Speaking in "quotes".

Elven Horse

Chapter 1

A small gray head lifted from the rich smelling straw and opened large bleary eyes for the first time to take in the earthly colors of the world outside the womb. The newborn colt instinctively looked for his mother blinking in the darkness of the barn. She had already moved to stand and turned to get a better look at her new son. He inhaled her scent deeply and blinked several more times to clear his vision. He shook his head and leaned toward her loving touch. The foal watched as his mother walked around to his backside and pushed gently on his butt. He reacted quickly reaching his long legs out in front of him. The colt felt a firmer bump from his mother as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked around from his new height before falling back into the straw. He lay there for several seconds trying to figure what had just happened before trying again. The colt pulled himself into a standing position and stood on his splayed legs. When realizing he wouldn't fall, the colt wobbled around the stall testing his long legs. He made his way shakily over to his mother, and feeling his first hunger began to suckle her milk.

Elegain and her father, Lord Gaealis, watched in concern and then amusement the first few minutes of the colt's life. The girl looked in on the colt and stifled a yawn behind her sleeve. Lord Gaealis however noticed his daughter's antics and gestured to her quietly. Elle followed her father out of the barn with a questioning look.

"Elle, it is time to go back to bed. It is very late and there is much to do in the morning."

"Daddy, it is early. I will just have to be up in a few hours time. Why go back to bed now?" The girl grinned at her father trying to make an argument while suppressing another large yawn.

His only answer was to grab Elle up by her nightclothes and pull her back to the dark house.

XxXxX

Elegain ran to the barn as fast as her fifteen-year-old legs would carry her. Lord Gaealis had allowed his daughter to sleep later than usual. Of course, it had only happened because the girl had been too excited to go back to sleep immediately. She reached the birthing barn with its personal mare and foal paddocks just as the new foal was coming out of the barn. Lord Gaealis stood next to the fence to look over the newest edition to the horse herd raised by thefamily. The colt was a light gray with long legs.

_Unusual coloring considering his parents. _Lord Gaealis began thinking about the heritage of the colt. _His grandsire was gray, but I haven't seen one similar to him before._ _This colt is maybe even a little lighter than his grandsire. _

Lord Gaealis was still in thought when Elegain climbed up to the top of the fence to sit next to him. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she bounced around gleefully.

"Elle, you know better than to make a lot of movement around a new colt." Lord Gaealis chided his daughter thoughtfully. She settled but still fidgeted slightly. "Have you begun to think of what we are going to call him?" He saw her eyes light up.

"We need something that commands power and attention." Elle quieted thinking, "also something with authority and respect."

Lord Gaealis smiled and nodded his approval. He hadn't realized how taken his daughter was with the foal. _Uh-oh,_ was his next thought.

"Come along Elle, there is work to be done. Think of a name and dwell on it before deciding." He pulled her off the fence and headed towards the barn. Elle kept looking over her shoulder at the gray colt who had discovered the tickling sensation of grass and the freedom of running around.

XxXxX

"Elle, keep your heels down. It will help keep your balance." Lord Gaealis disciplined his daughter lightly. He took pride in his daughter's abilities as a horsewoman and did not like to see her being careless. He noted the immediate reaction Elle had when critiqued. She was just as serious as her father was about horses. This mental note had allowed him to make the decision he had carefully mulled over the past few weeks. He pulled up the young horse he was working motioning for Elle to do the same. They dismounted and walked the horses next to the river for a short breather before returning home.

The family lived on the south side of the Limlight River, but owned land on both sides of it. A small group from Rohan had settled just north of the main settlement as a branch out community. Lord Gaealis was the leader of the providence known as Limduin. There were several families who worked the earth in the valley, but he had the best horses. Many went to King Thengel as horses for the Rohirrim Riders. Lord Gaealis had belonged to the Rohirrim until he retired with the King's blessing and started breeding horses.

Lord Gaealis and Elle had ridden north following the Anduin River to include water work. Elle looked out over the land, squinting to see the Woods of Lorien in the far distance.

"Elle, we must talk for a moment." Lord Gaealis began, "the colt that was born a month ago. He will need proper training. I was thinking you would like to work with him."

Elle gaped at her father. "I would love to! I was hoping you would let me at least help with his training. You mean I would be in charge of him!"

"You will not be alone. I will be advising in his training and helping with some things. You must think about what is best for the colt at all times without letting him get away with things he mustn't."

Elle was ecstatic, "Yes, yes!"

"I'm happy to know you want to learn as well as teach. He won't be ready to start working for another few months yet, but this way you will be ready." Lord Gaealis mounted his horse to begin the ride home. "You must not shirk your other chores though." Elle nodded enthusiastically climbing back into her saddle. "Have you thought of a name yet for the colt?"

"Pharaohirrim." She answered him immediately, "pharaoh for king and rohirrim for Rohan."

"We must get back. I am expecting company from the north." Lord Gaealis turned towards home and picked up a strong trot back the way they had come.

"Who?" Elle looked at him while racking her brain to think of who would be coming to the farm.

"The Lorien Elves."

* * *

Quick note: King Thengel was Theodin King's father. Another thanks to James8 for helping with the history. 

Hit that review button and let me know what you think. I promise to have the elves make an appearance in the next chapter.

Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine.

James8 beta-ed for me, scary enough, so big thanks to her.

_Thoughts are in italics.  
_Speaking in "quotes".

Chapter 2

Elegain ran the brush through the mare's shiny coat humming contentedly to herself. The workday was winding down in the late afternoon sun and Elle was more than happy to spend the time in the barn close to the horses. She placed the used grooming box back in the tack room and turned to head into the manor. She had just reached the barn doors when she saw four Elven riders halt next to the water trough and dismount.

Elle watched the small group of elves as they looked around approvingly at the sight of the foals running around the large mare and foal paddock. She noticed the particular attention paid to her colt as he raced around with the other foals. Pharaohirrim skidded to a halt looking over at the newcomers and their horses. The seeming leader of the group motioned towards the colt and the group conversed silently while looking at him.

The group looked up as Lord Gaealis came down the stairs of his manor with his arms open wide welcoming the travelers. She walked towards the group quietly watching the elves with hidden amazement. The elves stopped by once in a while, but they never ceased to amaze her with their grace and beauty, even the males. Elle knew there was a trade agreement between the elves of Lorien and the people of Limduin. As she walked towards the group two of the elves turned to look at her with intense gazes.

"Elle! I was wondering where you were at." Lord Gaealis put his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "Lord Haldir, you remember my daughter, Elegain?"

"My lady, it is lovely to see you again." Haldir bowed ever so slightly. When he looked at her again she blushed realizing she was still wearing the leggings she had worn to go riding and must be filthy from the day's work.

Elle recovered, "It is nice to see you again to, my lord." She held his gaze noticing the way his blonde hair wisped over his shoulders in the late afternoon breeze. She blushed again becoming aware she was staring. Luckily her father didn't seem to take notice and insisted the elves join them for a few days before their ride back. Elle excused herself to clean up and change before dinner.

XxXxX

Elle walked out into her mother's garden prepared for dinner with their guests. She did not mind dresses and was always very careful of her appearance when there were guests over for dinner. Torches had been lit to lighten the area where they would be dining. She smiled warmly at the Elven warriors before making her way over to her mother's side to help in anyway she could.

Dinner was always a good time when visitors came to the table. The Lorien elves told many stories and tales that captivated the dinner guests. Elle had listened enraptured with the musical language. As it got to be later, she found herself restless and moved quietly from the table. She headed towards the manor, but turned away towards the barn.

The mare and foal paddocks were illuminated just enough by the half moon for Elle to see the sleeping horses. She could see Pharaohirrim from where she stood against the fence, he was cuddling close to his mother even in the warm air. _He seems to glow in the moonlight._ She jumped when a set of hands placed themselves next to her on the fence. She pulled a knife from the bodice of her dress, but the hands disarmed her quickly.

"My Lady Elegain." A firm yet musical voice commanded her as the figure put a hold on her so she couldn't move. "I did not mean to intrude or frighten you." There was silence for several long seconds before Elle was released from the hold. She spun around only to come face to face with one of the elves.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people. What if I had hurt you?" Elle glared at the elf unsure of what to do. She realized it was Haldir.

"You would not have hurt me. I thought I might startle you, I was ready." Haldir turned to look at the field of horses remembering a time when he had sat waiting for a horse companion to choose him.

"I am sorry my lord, but you really should have made your presence known."

Haldir turned to smile at her, "You are right, please accept my apology."

"Of course. It is just there have been thieves in the area. I'm just worried about the horses." Elle quieted deep in thought. She took a few minutes to look at her companion out of the corner of her eyes. His eyes were a green with a hint of gray and his hair fell around his shoulders framing his masculine features.

"The gray colt… how old is he?" Haldir seemed to be able to pinpoint Pharaohirrim even though he had only seen the colt once. Elle was not sure if she liked his distinct interest in her colt.

"He will be a month and a half tomorrow." The elf nodded silently at her side still gazing at the sleeping foal. "What interest do you have in him?"

He turned his intense gaze on her for the first time in many minutes, "You will be training him." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. My father will be helping me though." Elle shivered in the late evening air.

"My lady, perhaps you should go in. The evening is waning into night." Haldir turned towards the manor and offered his arm to her. "We can speak more tomorrow if you would like to know more about your colt."

Elle raised her eyebrows in question. When she received no answer she shrugged and accepted Haldir's arm to walk back to the manor._ I guess it will just have to wait until tomorrow._

* * *

Hit that review button and let me know what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Tolkein is a genius, I am not so much, and therefore the characters used from the LOTR are not mine. The ones not recognized are mine, I can think a bit.

Thanks to James8 for beta-ing for me and the history information.

Speaking in "quotes".

_Thinking in italics._

Chapter 3

Elegain woke the next morning earlier than usual. Her mind refused to stop trying to work out what Haldir had briefly mentioned the night before. She wanted to know, but had no choice but to wait until she was told. She dressed in leggings preparing for the day's work ahead of her and ran down the steps to an early breakfast. _I do hope I see Haldir today; _she smiled into a mirror as she passed it in the hallway, _so I know what he was talking about last evening, of course._

Elle jogged down to the barn stopping to look at Pharaohirrim as he pranced around the paddock. She held her hand out between the fence posts and whispered softly to him. Without fear, the colt walked to within touching distance of her hand and blew warm air onto her open palm. She could feel the feathery touch of his muzzle and grazed her fingers along his chin. They stayed like that for almost a minute before he turned and raced back, his tail held high, to where his mother nipped at the dewed grass. Elle smiled and headed towards the barn to go for a morning ride.

XxXxX

Elle loved the feel of a horse running strongly and the wind whipping her hair around her face. She had allowed her long hair to fall out of its braid and it flowed out behind her. When she pulled her horse up the mare snorted happily at the run granted to her. Elle gave her a loving pat slowing to a comfortable walk to return back to the manor. She giggled in girlish delight at nothing but the feeling of riding alone. Her father would probably not have approved of the run, but the mare she was working was an old pro. _Besides, she enjoyed it as much as I did._ Elle could just see the roof of the manor when she heard another horse coming towards her. _Whoever is riding that horse is riding fast. _She listened intently, _Very fast._ She pulled her bow from over her shoulder and fitted an arrow carefully onto the drawstring. _I may not be too great at using a bow, but if there is cause for warning I want to let them know to keep their distance._ She listened again and noticed a light flitting movement coming towards the clearing. Elle watched as the glowing horse moved into the field and saw a blond sitting astride the animal.

"Good morning Lady Elegain." Haldir smiled, "Practicing your bow are you?"

Elle glared at him, "Why do you insist on surprising me? What if I had loosed one of these arrows without seeing who was coming first?"

"My lady, you are a careful woman. I do not think you would hurt someone unless you had no choice." Haldir answered her. "Besides, I do believe you were the one running in the first place."

Elle looked away shrugging her shoulders, "I know the land well enough, more so than you I believe."

Haldir continued to smile at her again, "I do not wish to argue my lady. I thought we might ride back to the manor together."

"Yes, lets." She replaced her bow and pushed her hair out of her face. She pushed the mare into an easy walk next to Haldir's horse. "You have a beautiful horse my lord."

Haldir's horse bobbed his head slightly and perked his ears up at the compliment. "He is and he knows it. Be careful, he already holds a high opinion of himself." He chuckled as the horse swished his tail in a false warning.

"What is his name?" Elle also smiled at the unusual tactics of the horse.

"Nimrohspell." Haldir gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder, "He is an excellent war horse and the loyalist of friends." The stallion again nodded in agreement to the string of compliments. Elle joined Haldir in the laughter.

"How is it he seems to know what you are saying?" She was watching the stallion's every move in their conversation.

"Do you not know of elven horses my lady?"

"Stop calling me that," Elle rolled her eyes. "What about elven horses?"

"They are quite different from the horses you raise. They are more resistant to disease, live longer lives, move faster, and heal faster. They also seem to have more of a personality than most horses, including understanding what is being asked of them."

Elle sat back to listen to what Haldir was telling her. "Do you always ride without a saddle and bridle? How do you train them to accept a rider?"

Haldir looked thoughtful for a moment, "There is no need to 'train', they are either willing to accept a rider or they are not. It is up to the horse. As for bridles and saddles, there is no need. Our horses are willing friends, they would never hurt someone they carry."

"Is it true a person cannot ride an elven horse?" Elle paused. "I am sorry to ask so many questions. Never mind." She could feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks and looked away into the woods.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to know more about the other races," Haldir commented. "Elven horses will not accept another race as rider. If you would allow me or any other elf to ride one of your horses, that horse would not accept anyone else but an elf from that point on."

"That's weird." Elle watched Haldir and Nimrohspell. "It is sad to."

"Why do you say that?" Haldir finally looked at her, interest plainly on his face.

"Their devotion is so strong to an elf they would forget someone who has cared for them for years. I don't think I would want an elf to 'borrow' one of my horses, I would never see him again. I do have several I never want to lose." Elle could not explain it any better. The idea of losing one of her favorite horses just because she wasn't good enough or of the elven race bothered her.

"Like that gray colt?"

Elle jerked around to look at him, "Yes, especially him."

"He is quite an unusual colt." Haldir commented looking straight ahead of them. "What have you called him?"

"Pharaohirrim." Elle gazed at him intently, "Why are you so interested in him? When you arrived you picked him out of all the new foals. Why?" Her last question surprised even her with its bluntness. The question, however, did not appear to bother Haldir in the slightest. She took these extra few moments to study him even closer.

"I would be surprised if you have not noticed his differences."

"I noticed. He is unique compared to the other horses we have. It is not only his color either. I can't seem to place it, but there is something about him." She trailed off into silence picturing the colt.

"He has the blood of an elven horse in his veins." Haldir said it so simply Elle looked at him in shock.

"How do you know that? Is it even possible?" She began to study Nimrohspell closer than she had before and compare him to Pharaohirrim.

"My lady," Haldir quirked a smile at her look, "let me tell you a very brief history of elven horses."

Haldir:

"Some time ago, generations before even Lord Gaealis was born, elven horses roamed the lands from Eregion and Sunland to the outskirts of Rohan. When the battle of the third age began, orcs and urk-hai moved into the valley of Eregion to destroy the elves that lived there in a great city. Unfortunately, they took the city causing much damage and death. The remaining elves had to leave quickly and the horse herds moved out to save themselves as well. This scattered the elven horse lords more than usual across the valleys near Rohan and Loth Lorien. There was some combining between the elven horses and Rohan's very early herds. The bloodline was passed down though it became more natural horses than elven. This is why Rohan has such great horse herds, there is still a trace of elven horses in them, and there always will be."

(End History)

"As for your colt, Pharaohirrim, I believe his bloodline is closer than most horses within the passed generations. I would like to have a closer look at him and his mother. Your father has agreed and is searching for her records this morning so we may speak about her this afternoon." Haldir finished and quieted.

"Will you take him if he is of elven breed?"

"Of course not, he is of your herd. Our horses are allowed to come and go as they please. It is possible the mare came into contact with one of our stallions. There is no harm in it." Haldir allowed this new information to settle with the girl beside him. "I am sure your father knows more than you think."

* * *

Review and let me know what you think! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: At least I have been able to remember to put this on so far. The LOTR characters are still not mine, the ones not recognized from the books are.

James8 is beta-ing for me. (Thanks for the review to!)

I want to thank the people reading my story so far. Emily it is grand to see you reviewing me again. I hope you enjoy it! Mdm Nightcrawler, Maria, Zammy, EmySumei, non-christian, and anonymouse, I am working on the next chapters now. Thank you for the reviews!

Haldir lives!

Speaking in "quotes".

_Thinking in italics._

Chapter 4

Elegain stood in front of her closet wearing a light bathrobe trying to figure out what to wear for dinner this evening. _I wonder what Haldir's favorite color is._ There was a soft knock at the door and her mother entered carrying a wrapped package that she sat down on the bed beside her.

Lady Gaealis smiled thoughtfully at her daughter, "I thought you would like something new for your birthday." Elle smiled gleefully and sat down on the bed next to her mother to open the package. The soft tissue paper fell away to reveal a supple blue material that seemed to flow through her fingers. She stood and held the material up finding intricate elvish patterns stitched along the hems of the neckline, sleeves, train, and around the waist. A silver cord lay on the bottom of the box presumably as a belt.

Elle couldn't believe her eyes, "Mom, this has to be the finest dress I have ever seen!"

"Just imagine what you might say when you actually put it on." Lady Gaealis laughed at her daughter's reaction.

"It would have to be a very special occasion for me to put on such an extravagant dress." Elle placed the dress onto a hanger in her closet smoothing the material so it would not wrinkle.

"Your father ordered it specifically for your birthday from the Lorien elves. Haldir and his group brought it along from the elven seamstress who made it. I believe your father expects you to wear it to dinner tonight." Lady Gaealis stood up to leave her daughter to dress. "I'm sure Haldir would notice the dress."

Elle blushed, "Mother!"

"I just thought I'd mention that." Lady Gaealis teased her daughter lightly. She pulled the bedroom door shut behind her leaving her daughter to her thoughts.

Elle pulled the dress out of the closet and stood in front of the full-length mirror next to her closet holding the dress to her. She smiled as she ran her hand over the light, silky material; _Haldir probably would notice this dress. It is from his home and has elvish markings on it._ Elle slipped off her bathrobe and gingerly pulled the light blue dress on. The dress fit her form perfectly without clinging to her too tightly. It circled around her shoulders and the bell sleeves ended at her elbows. She pulled the silver cord around her hips a couple of times and tied it in a classic knot allowing it to trail down her side. She gathered her blonde hair into a loose bun letting several tendrils hang around her face. Elle finished by touching her lips with a red gloss her mother had given to her. She inhaled deeply and stepped in front of the mirror to see how she looked. _Not bad, Haldir might notice._

XxXxX

Elle took another deep breath before entering into the dinner hall. The number of people who had gathered in her parent's manor surprised her. She walked down the first step and was greeted by a loud "Happy Birthday Elegain!"

She blushed but smiled widely, "Thank you!" She laughed out loud at the applause.

Her mother and father waited at the bottom of the stairs smiling proudly at her. There were murmurs through the small crowd as she hugged her parents.

"Did you invite all of Limduin Daddy?" Elle took another look around the room recognizing everyone.

"Of course Elegain, Limduin is not that big. Why not invite all of our friends to your sixteenth birthday party?" Lord Gaealis climbed the first three steps of the main staircase and clapped his hands to gather the attention of his people, "My friends! Tonight we gather not only for my lovely daughter's sixteenth birthday…" There were loud cheers and even some whistles throughout the hall and Elle's cheeks started to glow a little bit more. "…but also our Lorien friends join us!" Another loud uproar from the crowd burst forth. The elves smiled appreciatively at the crowd. Lord Gaealis continued, "Eat, dance and be merry for tonight is a celebration of friendship and family!" The crowd continued the roar of approval as the music began.

Elle was wished happy birthday by several people as the music began. She greeted everyone happily, but her eyes wandered towards the table where the elves were gathered with some people from the village. She didn't have much time to dwell on what Haldir was doing.

"Elegain, may I have the first dance?" Lord Gaealis held out his hand to his daughter.

"Of course Daddy." He swung her around the floor with ease among the other dancers. "Do you like your present?"

"It's the prettiest dress I have every seen Daddy." Elle hugged her father, "It must have been very expensive though."

"That, my dear, is none of your concern. Besides, you will only turn sixteen once. It makes you look older though, I'm not too sure I like it now." Lord Gaealis smiled down at his daughter teasingly.

"Don't worry Daddy, I am sure I will grow out of it quick enough."

"Elle the dress is finely made and can be altered as you grow if need be. You are too young to think so old. Tonight is your night to have fun. Stop worrying so much." They bowed to each other at the end of the song, but before Elle could turn away Lord Gaealis laughed, "Do not pull a dagger on our guests again Elegain, even though Haldir found it rather… spirited." He turned away before she could say anything.

People approached Elle all through the night to wish her a happy birthday and compliment her on the beautiful dress. The evening grew into night and still Elle had been unable to approach Haldir. Some people had already left, and the party was winding down. Elle turned and came face to face with the elf she had been searching for.

"My lady Elegain," Haldir quirked a smile and bowed, "may I have this dance?"

Elle bowed, "It would be an honor, lord Haldir." He moved in closer to her, held her right hand, and grasped her waist with his left. _I'm dreaming, dreaming, dreaming! His hand is holding my waist and we are almost holding hands! Well, we are, but… _Elle felt as though her heart was going to come out of her chest. Haldir was leading them through the small crowd, but Elle did not notice anyone except for Haldir. _His eyes are fathomless._

"My lady?"

Elle snapped back to reality, "I'm sorry lord Haldir, what did you say?"

He grinned, "You look lovely tonight."

"Oh, thank you. The dress is exquisite." Elle chewed the inside of her lip trying to remain calm. _H_e _did notice! _

Elle allowed Haldir to spin her around the room and followed him easily. _Thank the gods Mother insisted I practice my dancing. _Elle sighed softly, _I never want to stop. _The music ended all too quickly for Elle and signaled the end of the party. She bowed to Haldir again, "Thank you my lord."

"Thank you lady Elegain." Haldir returned the bow, "And goodnight to you."

Elle breathed deeply as she walked to her room. She made it to her room and took off the elven dress. She hung it carefully in her closet, using her hand to smooth away any wrinkles. She crawled into bed, _He noticed the dress and he danced with me. I don't think I will ever wash my hand again._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still not mine, but I would really like to own Haldir.

Thanks to those who have been reading and reviewing thus far. I'm sorry about the wait for the new chapter. Any comments would be appreciated so don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

James8 is still beta-ing for me.

Speaking in "quotes".

_Thinking in italics._

* * *

Chapter 5

The days were moving much too quickly for Elle. The Lorien elves had decided to head home in a week. That had been six days ago. Elle hated to think about the idea that would take Haldir away. She was grooming her horse, Eclipsian, in his stall and thinking when she heard the barn door open.

Lord Gaealis looked around the barn, "Elegain?" There was a pause, followed by the fall of footsteps, "Elegain." He looked into his daughter's horse's stall and gave an exasperated sigh, "Why did you not answer?"

"Sorry Daddy, I was lost in thought."

"I don't know exactly what it is you are moping about, but come into the manor. Haldir and I are going to discuss that colt…,"

"Pharaohirrim." Elle interrupted and perked up at Haldir's name.

"Yes, Pharaohirrim, and we thought you might be interested in hearing the conversation." He finished and gave his daughter an odd look, "Just what is the matter?"

"I need to put away my things and will be right up. Do you think I have a few minutes to wash up and get changed?" Elle ignored his inquiry and practically ran to put away her grooming supplies.

"Just wash up, there is no need to change." Lord Gaealis turned and walked out the front doors shaking his head.

_You may not think so, great. I bet I smell lovely to. _Elle ran to the well and splashed some cold water on her face. She cleaned up as much as she could as quickly as she could before grabbing the towel next to the well to dry off. She raced up the stairs taking two at a time. At her father's study door she composed herself, ran her fingers through her long hair, and knocked softly before letting herself in.

Haldir stood up as she entered causing her to blush slightly. She noticed the parchment in his hands. He took his seat after she sat down in the chair opposite her father's desk. _I'm kind of close to him. I hope it isn't obvious._

"Your father has just given me Nagia's records. She seems to have a very interesting history." Haldir was reading over the parchment again. Elle knew Nagia was Pharaohirrim's mother, but Elle had never really worked with her. Lord Gaealis cared for Nagia and she was obviously his horse.

"You came in at a good time Elle. Haldir was just going to tell me what he has concluded about my Nagia." Lord Gaealis was very particular about the mare and news of her he did not know disturbed him.

"I will have questions as we go. I already have my beliefs of the mare." Haldir looked up from the parchment. "Where did you buy the mare?"

"I didn't. She was born from the herd nine years ago."

Haldir nodded, "Who were the mother and the stallion?"

"The mother was from the herd. The stallion was the leader of the herd she was with."

"Are you sure of that?" Haldir looked back down at the parchment and then back up.

"Not absolutely certain, but you know horses probably better than I. What are the chances that another stallion could have gotten close to her?" Lord Gaealis was surprised at the question. "You know stallions may kill each other if one feels his herd is threatened or being stolen."

"That is not completely true. Elven horses will not fight each other. Lord Gaealis, I am certain Nagia's mother was from one of your herd. The father, though, I feel he may have been elven bred."

"Nagia has no characteristics of being elven." Lord Gaealis thought about his favorite mare trying to think of every detail.

"Are you so certain?" Haldir held out the parchment, "Nagia has never been sick that is written here. You have told me many times that she is incredibly fast even for a horse of Rohan. Here," Haldir pointed to the parchment, "when she sliced her shoulder while out with the herd. She came back for help, without the guidance of anyone. Also, her wound healed in only a few weeks. Any other horse would have been lame for two or three months."

"She does not look elven bred." Elle interrupted for the first time. "She looks nothing like your Nimrohspell. He seems to glow. I have seen him in the evening, especially after dark."

Haldir nodded at Elle's observation, "Yes, but it is possible the look of an elven horse skipped a generation. Your colt, Pharaohirrim," Haldir corrected himself before Elle could and smiled, "may have gotten a bit of the trait his mother did not. As you've noticed, he does have unusual coloring and does 'glow' as you humans like to say." Haldir grinned at his remark, but continued, "I'll bet he has the other characteristics as well. Eventually the characteristics he possesses will become less obvious in his children and grandchildren. His foals, however, will have differences, that of a closer relationship to elven horses." Haldir stopped to let his conclusion settle in.

Lord Gaealis considered the possibility of owning an actual descendant of an elven bred horse. "What about other foals born?"

"Presumably they would be part elven horses to."

Elle could feel her excitement building, "So we could actually begin a new herd of horses with closer elven ties?"

Haldir sat back in his chair, "Yes, and at the same time, no. Elle, do you remember when we talked while riding back to the manor a few days ago?"

"Of course I do." Elle nodded; _Does he really think I would forget a moment spent with him?_

"I told you then something about elven horses that applied to Nagia and will apply to Pharaohirrim. It may affect some of his children, possibly even some of his grandchildren."

Elle thought back to their return ride to the manor concentrating on the conversation that had taken place. Her eyes suddenly grew wide, "Elven horses do not always accept a rider."

Lord Gaealis looked shocked, "But Nagia was trained exceptionally fast. She was very willing…, but she would not accept a bit…" He trailed off thinking about what he just said.

Haldir nodded again to Lord Gaealis, "Another elven horse trait. She accepted the saddle for you, but not the metal bit."

Elle had stopped listening after she had remembered what Haldir had told her. Pharaohirrim might not accept a rider. He might have too much elven blood running through his veins to allow a human. From what Haldir had told her, he might not even accept an elf as a rider.

"He might accept. Nagia accepted Daddy, Pharaohirrim might accept me. Nagia is half elven blood. Pharaohirrim is even less." Elle had whispered and only Haldir had heard her.

"Lady Elegain, there is always the possibility. You must keep hope, but I want you prepared. Any of Nagia's foals might not accept a rider, but they will still be part of your herd. The foals of Nagia's foals, Pharaohirrim's foals, will almost certainly accept riders, probably ninety-nine percent of them." Haldir was trying to comfort her.

She suddenly felt a strong urge to be alone with her thoughts. She excused herself from the study, "I think I am going for a ride. I promised Eclipsian."

Lord Gaealis and Haldir nodded as she left. Both knew of her desire to train the colt.

XxXxX

Elle walked into the barn, grabbing Eclipsian's bridle from its hook on the wall. She walked back to his stall and opened the door wide. Eclipsian, realizing they were going out, walked over to where Elle stood. She bridled him quickly and led him to the front of the barn. She leaped onto his back and turned Eclipsian to canter off towards the open fields. _It's not possible. _

XxXxX

Elle's eyes open the next morning later than normal. She was upset about the news she received yesterday, but after thinking it over she knew there was nothing she could do about the situation. Another thought surfaced, _Haldir is leaving today. _That got her moving and out of bed quick. She stepped out onto her bedroom balcony and looked towards the barn. The elven horses stood around while the elves loaded supplies onto their backs. Elle raced into her room to get dressed. She wanted to find Haldir before he left and not in front of her parents.

She walked into the hallway and closed her door. As she descended the steps she saw Haldir come out of his room on the ground floor.

"Lord Haldir."

He turned to look at her a thoughtful expression on his face. "Would you care to walk with me out to the barn Lady?"

"I want to speak with you a moment." Elle bit her lip gathering her courage. "I know Pharaohirrim might not accept me as a rider, but if not… he might accept an elf, right?"

"Yes." Haldir was watching her. _I feel like he is trying to figure me out when he looks at me like that._

"Would you accept him?"

Haldir looked at her surprised. "Lady, you could have him as a stallion. His foals will be excellent horses."

"I know that. We could work something out if it came to that. Would you try?"

"If that is what you want. What does your father think of this?" Haldir was surprised Elle would give up the horse she had come to care for so much.

"I think he would agree." Elle was resolute about her decision. "I think he might be happier being an elven horse if he will not accept humans. I want him to be happy."

Haldir was stunned by the girl's maturity, "Very well, if that is what you want. I will be returning to Limduin in a year. By then you will know."

Haldir and Elle had reached the barn. The elves had finished with their loading and were saying their goodbyes to Lord and Lady Gaealis.

"Ride careful." Lord Gaealis and Haldir bowed to each other.

"Thank you my lord." Haldir turned to Lady Gaealis, "Thank you for the pleasure of staying in your home."

"Come see us again soon Haldir." Lady Gaealis gave him a respectful hug.

"Lady Elegain, do not worry. Spend as much time as you can with Pharaohirrim. If you have questions or concerns you want answered, write me and send it with the elves that come to do the trading." Haldir offered his hand.

Elle barely hesitated before copying her mother's goodbye. She held him slightly longer than she meant to, but Haldir did not appear to mind. "Thank you. I promise to spend time with him everyday."

Haldir leaped onto Nimrohspell's back and turned in the direction of Loth Lorien. They picked up a steady canter after reaching the field. Lord and Lady Gaealis walked back to the manor discussing matters of importance. Elle watched the elven group until they disappeared from her view. She turned towards Nagia and Pharaohirrim's paddock, _Goodbye Haldir._

* * *

_Let me know what you think, hit that review button._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Wait let me check. Nope, I have not become J.R.R. Tolkien since last updating.

_Thought in italics._

"Speaking in quotes."

James8 betas for me. As lousy as her spelling is, except when I beta for her, her stories are incredible. You really need to take a look.

Author's note: This is important, chapter six picks up approximately a year after Haldir has left. I hope I don't confuse anyone. There are also some things in parenthesis () for the sake of the people who are not sure what I mean exactly, mostly horse stuff.

Thanks for the reviews thus far into my story. I am happy to read that others are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. I have a few days off so I will try to post again shortly. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks so much for the comments! You are great!

Chapter 6

One year later - ish…

The barn was alive with the work being done inside and out. Grooms working for Lord Gaealis rushed about cleaning stalls, washing tack, and caring for horses. Elegain stood in the stall next to her beloved Eclipsian brushing his shiny coat after their workout. No one heard her quiet murmurings to the gelding as she pulled a burr from his long tail. Elle often found solace in the barn, even when it was busy. She loved talking to her Eclipsian; he had a great ear for listening. At the moment, she was telling him about the visit the Lorien elves would be making anytime soon.

"Daddy says they should be here any day now." Elle ran her hand through the black tail searching for any tangles she might have missed. Satisfied, she exchanged brushes and walked to his shoulder to lean against him. "Haldir is coming back this time." She whispered to him, but also to herself, "He said about a year. It's actually been over a year. He should have returned for my birthday, but that was last month. He'll be here this time." Eclipsian turned his head around to look at her and pushed against her leg. It broke her daydreams. "Oh, I'm sorry. I know he isn't you." The horse turned his head back to his hay contentedly as she returned to her brushing.

A half hour later, Elle gathered her grooming supplies and headed up to the manor to wash for dinner. She stopped by Pharaohirrim's paddock and called to him through the fence. The colt held his head high at the sound of her and trotted over to the fence.

Elle leaned over the fence to give him a tender pat, "You did well today my beautiful king."

Elle had been working with the colt nonstop since Haldir had left. The first time she had worked with him, she had sat in Nagia's paddock waiting to see if his curiosity would get the better of him. It had. The colt had walked up to her and pushed against her to see what she would do. By the end of the day, he had allowed her to walk up to him and stroke his neck. Things had progressed since. Elle was working the colt on leading and lunge lining. (A horse working in circles around a person holding a long rope in the middle.) He now accepted voice commands for walk, trot and canter both directions of the working circle. His manners were excellent, but the colt did not like the barn. Elle had written Haldir about this and he had written to tell her elven horses do not like enclosures. Lord Gaealis had to build a special paddock for the colt including an open barn so he could find cover in case of bad weather.

Pharaohirrim had changed considerably in just a year's time. He was only a year and three months old, but he was bigger than a four year old horse would be. His light gray coat had become silver and he seemed to have a light glowing effect in waning light. The glow was not as strong as Nimrohspell's had been, but it was noticeable. The colt also had a personality close to that of a human. It surprised Elle to find out how smart elven horses could be.

Elle came out of her thoughts to hear her mother calling from the front of the manor steps.

She brushed her fingers along Pharaohirrim's whiskered chin, "Good night sweet king."

XxXxX

The next morning Elle decided to talk to her father about allowing her to begin working with Pharaohirrim with a rider. She knew she would have to approach the subject carefully as the colt was young; technically speaking, he was too young to start training to ride, but his growth spurt may allow him to handle the extra weight sooner. Elle dressed and headed towards the dining hall for breakfast. She had just reached the hall when she heard voices coming from her father's study. Elle was about to continue on to breakfast when she heard something that made her stop and listen closer. Her eyes widen and she turned to run back to her room to change when the door opened and her father came into the hall, followed by Haldir.

"Elegain! I wondered when you would join us." Lord Gaealis pulled the study door shut and led his guest towards the dining hall.

"Lady Elegain, it is nice to see you again." Haldir bowed to Elle. "Lord Gaealis, I do believe your daughter becomes more beautiful every time I visit you."

"You flatter me my lord." Elle tried with all her power not to blush. "It is nice to see you again." _You're better looking than I remember to. _

"She takes after her mother, but that is lucky for her." Lord Gaealis chuckled at his own joke.

Haldir looked over to Elle, nodded in silent agreement and then smiled at her. "Don't think I didn't see that!" Lord Gaealis proclaimed laughing again. "Come, let's get something to eat." He led the way down the hall to the large dining room.

Elle sat down next to her father and across from Haldir. She looked up several times as the Lorien elf, but he always seemed to catch her. _Stop looking so long and he won't, _Elle chided herself.

"Elle, why don't you tell Haldir what you have been doing with that colt of yours?" Lord Gaealis piled some eggs onto his plate and then pushed the bowl to Haldir. "Eat Haldir, she will probably asking you questions your entire visit."

"I saw your colt when we arrived earlier this morning Elle. He has grown considerably."

Elle saw her chance, "Yes my lord, he has. I wanted to know if it would be possible to start working Pharaohirrim with a rider. I know he is not very old," she saw her father wanting to interrupt, but continued, "but he has the build of an older horse. I don't think it would hurt him."

"Elle, you know a trainer has to be careful with a young horse." Lord Gaealis looked at his daughter with some disapproval.

"Daddy, look at how big he is and he is just over a year old. I think some early work wouldn't harm him." Elle defended her idea, "Haldir what is your opinion on the matter? He is part elven, when do elven horses begin training?"

"That's a little complicated Elle." Haldir thought back. "Why don't we go and see your colt after breakfast? It is not unusual for elven horses to age differently than regular horses." Haldir was trying to stop an argument before it started. "I will know more once I get a closer look at him."

"I better head out to the barn then. I want him to be presentable to elven eyes." Elle grabbed a slice of toast and stood up. "I will see you soon."

They watched her walk quickly to the door, and heard her break into a run in the hallway. Lord Gaealis turned to Haldir with a large grin and said quietly, "If he isn't ready, you can break it to her."

XxXxX

Elle called to Pharaohirrim from the gate of his paddock. The colt turned to look at her from where he stood, but made no move to join her. _That's unusual,_ Elle thought to herself. She pulled the gate closed behind her and walked to where the colt stood riveted. She looked in his direction and saw the elven horses eating grass in the field. Pharaohirrim usually enjoyed the attention Elle lavished on him, but today his attention was elsewhere. She pulled a rope halter over his ears and led him to the fence to tie him for grooming. She wasn't too worried about it, the colt stayed clean even on muddy days. Dirt could not cling to him for some reason. Elle pulled her supplies under the fence and began to run the brush over his already shining coat. As she worked on him though she noticed a difference in him.

Pharaohirrim pulled at the rope that held him to the fence to look around towards the open field to his right. He called to them and pulled at the rope more. Elle watched as the elven horses lifted their heads and called back.

"Pharaohirrim," Elle was trying not to get upset, "stand still. You'll step on me." The horse quieted, but continued to look out into the field. She thought, maybe, if she talked to him he would revert his attention back to her. "Pharaohirrim, Daddy and Haldir will be watching us today. We might be allowed to do some more interesting things if you show them you are well behaved. Wouldn't that be nice?" The colt, usually so attentive, continued to gaze into the field. Elle tried to ignore it as she tacked him up with the normal gear. She finished just as her father and Haldir came out the manor door.

"Elegain, how does your colt fare this morning?" Lord Gaealis leaned over the fence.

"He does not seem interested in me this morning. He is looking at the elven horses."

"He has not seen them in some time Elle. Do not worry so." Lord Gaealis glanced over into the next field. "Lets see how he works."

Elle nodded and moved the colt around her on the lunge. As much as his attention had been diverted only minutes ago, Pharaohirrim was all business now as he worked beautifully for her. He performed ever movement as asked without hesitation. His ears occasionally flickered towards the field, but he never faltered. When they finished their demonstration Elle walked him back to the fence. As soon as she tied him, Pharaohirrim went back to looking at the elven horses.

"Lets measure him to find out exactly how big he is now." Lord Gaealis entered the paddock and stood next to the colt. As soon as Lord Gaealis entered the paddock Pharaohirrim turned his full attention to him.

"Lord Gaealis, be careful. Elven horses usually pick one master." Haldir spoke for the first time. "He might allow you to approach him, but he does not know you very well."

Lord Gaealis nodded and held his hand out to the colt. Pharaohirrim watched with interest and breathed in the smell of the man coming towards him. Lord Gaealis slowly walked up to the colt and patted him gently on the neck.

"Easy now. I can see why my daughter is so obsessed with you. You are quite a noble looking animal." The compliments seemed to do it and the colt looked back to the elven horses. Lord Gaealis began to check over the colt. When he stood next to Pharaohirrim's back, Lord Gaealis looked surprised. "He is big for his age! He must be close to sixteen hands!" (Horses are measured in hands which equal four inches each.) Elle noticed Pharaohirrim still paid attention to where Lord Gaealis was at and glanced at Haldir to see his reaction. Lord Gaealis continued to look the colt over then turned to where Elle and Haldir stood by the fence. "Haldir, what do you think?"

Pharaohirrim turned for the first time to look at the group next to his paddock at the mention of the elf's name. Haldir held the colt's gaze.

"I feel he would like the new activity. Elven bred horses like to learn and be busy. I do not think it would hurt him either. He has grown as an elven horse, I can see it in his build and looks." Haldir spoke as though to the colt. Elle felt a shiver run down her back as the two continued to look at each other. Several long seconds passed before both looked away from each other, at the same time. Pharaohirrim looked back to the elven horses and Haldir turned to where Elle stood next to him. Elle felt herself lost in his intense gaze, "First of all though, we need to see if he will accept a rider at all."

Lord Gaealis broke the spell, "How do we find this out?"

Haldir moved to look at Lord Gaealis, "I need to speak with you first my lord." The connection between Haldir and Elle had ended.

Elle blinked and felt as if she was coming out of a trance. She didn't feel muddled by what had taken place surprisingly, but exceptionally clear. It felt as though she was in tune with everything around her. She cold see the elven horses munching on distinct blades of grass even though they had to be a quarter of a mile away. Her hearing, sense of smell, and sense of touch were sharper then she had ever felt before. There was another feeling though, a feeling of knowing and understanding. The experience lasted briefly, only a second or two. Elle felt like she would swoon. She steadied herself on the post, but only Haldir noticed her grip tightening around the post. She looked back to Haldir and saw him looking at her, but the feeling did not return.

"Lady Elegain, I will speak with you after I talk with your father."

Elle watched her father and Haldir walk back to the manor. She then turned to remove the tack from Pharaohirrim. The colt turned to watch Haldir leave. After she had released him, he crossed his paddock to continue his watch of the elven horses.

Elle went to Eclipsian's stall to go for a ride and think. _What happened between Haldir and Pharaohirrim? What did Haldir do to me? _

XxXxX

Hit that review button and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine.

James is beta-ing for me, anything wrong, blame her. Also to those reviewing me, thank you so much. I love seeing what people think of my stories, but be nice. I have over four hundred hits on this story and so few reviews. So those that do review, you mean more than the others because I want your opinions. I love you guys!

_Thoughts in italics._

"Speaking"

Chapter 7

Elegain lay in the high grass next to where her horse, Eclipsian, munched at the blades. She had ridden out to her hideaway to think about what had happened between Pharaohirrim and Haldir and then between her and Haldir.

_I have never felt anything like that. Everything appeared so clear. I swear I could hear what the animals around me were thinking; the birds, the other horses… so why did I have trouble hearing Pharaohirrim? Or Haldir? _Elle's thoughts strayed to the elf. _When he looked at me I know I saw movement around me. I wonder what it was?_

Elle continued to dwell on the matter. She came out of her reverie some time later to realize it was well into evening. The sun was close to setting and she had to return home before it became too dark to ride. She quickly caught Eclipsian and put his bridle on.

"Daddy is going to be unhappy with us." Eclipsian just looked at her. "And don't give me that look. I know it's my fault." She leaped onto his back, pulled at the reins and headed them in the direction of home. They picked up a steady trot and headed into the surrounding woods.

Night descended more quickly in the woods. Elle had had to slow down after only twenty minutes and there were still several miles to cover. To keep the darkness away, Elle had continued to talk to Eclipsian.

"I am going to say Daddy is going to be very unhappy with me." Elle knew it was going to be too dark to ride in a few minutes. She altered their course slightly to head in the direction of a cave in the woods not more than a five-minute walk from where she was at now. Her father had shown it to her when they had been caught in a rainstorm. She was almost there when she saw a glimmer in the woods. Elle pulled her horse to a stop watching the movement flitter in the darkness. Eclipsian neighed loudly and the movement changed direction towards them. _Uh-oh._

Haldir pulled Nimrohspell to a halt in front of Elle. "Lady Elegain, your father and mother were getting worried."

Elle shifted nervously on Eclipsian, "I lost track of time."

"Obviously."

Haldir continued to look at her and Elle felt her cheeks grow warm. "Do you think we should head back?"

Haldir turned Nimrohspell in the direction of the cave. "In the morning. I told Lord and Lady Gaealis we would stay in the cave this night."

"Wh…" Elle's question was answered before it had really left her mouth. BOOM!

Haldir looked over his shoulder at the girl and raised an eyebrow, "It is supposed to storm."

Eclipsian walked close to Nimrohspell as they moved in the direction of the cave. Elle realized he was using the light glow from the elven horse to see his footing. When she looked up she found herself sitting side by side with Haldir.

"How did you know you would find me?"

"Your trail was easy enough to follow. I offered because it is easier for Nimrohspell and me to see in the dark. Your father told me of this cave, he knew we would not beat the storm."

Lightening lit up the sky blinding Elle for a moment. Eclipsian startled and lunged to one side almost unseating Elle. She pulled at the reins trying to regain some control but felt herself slipping to the side. A firm grip caught Elle about her arm and helped to right her. Haldir then put his hand on Eclipsian's neck and began to speak quietly in elvish. For all the noise going on around them in the woods, Elle could hear him as though they were sitting in a quiet room. Eclipsian quieted. Elle looked from her horse to the elf with shock as they walked to the mouth of the cave.

"We should make the horses comfortable and then set up for the night." Haldir dismounted with ease. Elle slid down from Eclipsian. Haldir took the reins from her and led the horses to the back of the cave.

Elle gathered some dry wood from a pile left in the cave from other visits. She piled the wood to make a small fire and pulled two stones from her carrying bag. A fire was started in no time. Elle went to check on Eclipsian and found him staying close to Nimrohspell.

"Nimrohspell will comfort him tonight. Elven horses calm other animals, he will be okay for the night." Haldir walked back to the fire and settled himself down. Elle finding nothing else to do followed setting herself across from Haldir. Outside the wind howled as the storm grew in intensity.

"My lord?" Haldir gazed across the fire at Elle. "Would you have anything to eat with you?"

Haldir nodded and opened a small pouch on his belt. He held a small wafer out to her. Elle accepted it trying her best not to graze Haldir. She missed the smile which formed on his face as she studied the small wafer.

When she looked up he answered her question, "Lembas, elven whey bread."

Elle smiled, "One bite is enough to fill a person. Daddy told me." Silenced settled for a few moments. Haldir heard a giggle from across the fire and looked up. Elle grinned, "Daddy also said there was very little taste. I guess he was right."

Haldir raised an eyebrow; "He should try eating it for more than just a couple of days in a row." They shared a laugh and then silenced filled the cave once more.

Elle took the time to steal glimpses of Haldir. The silence was comfortable yet there was still a nagging feeling at Elle. The elf across from Elle was lost in thought, but Elle wanted to talk. She wanted to know more about what had happened. She just wasn't sure of the best way to ask.

"Lord Haldir?"

The elf looked up from the fire, his eyes pierced hers. _He is looking into me again. I wonder if he reads my thoughts. _

Elle fidgeted pulling at her long hair and running her hands through it to remove any tangles. "What happened today?"

Haldir regarded the girl and choose his answer carefully, "It is a custom among the elves to choose a companion among horses when we reach a certain year. It's a right of passage. There is a connection made between horse and elf when there is a choosing." Haldir leaned back on his elbow looking out into the night and rain. "What happened today, though I did not mean for it to, was a small feeling of what happens. Pharaohirrim has elvish blood in his veins; he could not understand why you did not feel that connection with him yet. I simply assisted in his choosing."

Elle blinked, "So what I felt was a link to his mind?"

"And mine really."

"So why could I not read Pharaohirrim better? Or your mind?" Elle felt as though she was staring at the Lorien elf. _There is so much I want to know about you._

"That is difficult my lady. You are human and need help to connect to him, for now. One day soon, it will happen especially if you continue to care for him as you have." The elf picked up another piece of dried wood and added it to their fire.

"Why could I not read your mind if you were the one connecting us then?" Elle blushed when Haldir meet her eyes again, _That might have been going to far._

"You saw nothing at all?" Haldir raised an eyebrow and did not divert his gaze when Elle looked away.

"I am sorry my lord, I should not be so brazen." Elle felt the blush deepen and hoped Haldir's keen eyes would not notice.

"There is no harm in your questions. I would want to know." Haldir answered her simply. Elle glanced up and met his eyes once again.

"I saw something…" She was not sure how to describe it, "It was like I was watching actions in dark shadow. It was all around me, but I could only see you standing by the fence." Elle felt she was rushing her words, but she wanted to tell him. "I could see horses, lots of them. There was a boy; he looked to be about thirteen years old. He was walking into the field where the horses were. He waited almost the entire day, and then a great black horse came from the herd. They walked away together. I did not see anything after that, but I felt everything. The boy's feelings, smells, sounds, everything! And when I came back from wherever I was, I could still feel everything." Elle rushed to a halt surprised at her own directness.

Haldir looked intently at her as though what she had said did not surprise him. He grinned, "What you glimpsed was my passage. In human years I would have been thirteen. That is only a small feeling of what elves sense everyday."

"I thought I was going to faint." Elle braided her hair without really knowing what she was doing.

"Elven magic is strong, but it will not hurt you." Haldir laid down resting his head on his arm. "I would not hurt you."

"It was wonderful." Elle whispered to herself. Across the fire Haldir smiled. Elle watched the storm outside and was eventually lulled into a light sleep.

XxXxX

A loud crack of lightening and boom of thunder brought Elle out of her nightmare. She jerked violently as she sat up with a cry. Haldir was beside her in a moment.

"It is alright my lady. It is just the storm."

"I…I'm sorry my lord, it is nothing." Elle shivered under the cloak. "Thank you though."

"Sleep sweet, Lady." Haldir smiled at her as she lay back down.

Elle gave him a sleepy smile. _I'm so comfortable, even if I am sleeping on the floor of a cave. _Elle breathed deeply, relaxing more. The smell of green woods and something else she couldn't place reached her nose. She had almost drifted off when her eyes opened again. She was curled up in Haldir's cloak.

XxXxX

"Wake Lady."

Elle mumbled incoherently and pulled Haldir's cloak tighter around her form fighting off the chill of the morning.

"Lady Elegain, you must wake." Haldir gently shook the girl's sleeping form. "We must leave at once."

Elle felt her dreams slip away from her at the sound of Haldir's voice. It was not the usual tone he used, it sounded strained. She immediately opened her eyes. Haldir had moved away from her to put out the last of the glowing embers. He diminished the fire and moved to the back of the cave to ready the horses. Elle stood up and stretched, watching him the whole time. He led the horses to where she stood.

"There is a cup of hot tea, I suggest you drink it. It will help keep away the cold as we ride."

His tone had not changed and Elle suddenly felt a sense of urgency. "What is wrong?" She picked up the tea and began to drink it quickly.

"We must return to the manor. Something is not right." Haldir told her in a matter of fact tone.

Elle took one last drink and dumped the cup of tea. "What? What is wrong?" She shook the cloak of any debris and handed it back to Haldir.

"Wear it, it is still raining." Haldir led the horses outside. Elle followed him out of the cave clipping the cloak in place. Haldir handed Eclipsian's reins to her and then pulled the hood up on the cloak. "We must make haste lady."

They leaped onto the horses' backs and with Haldir in the lead, headed towards the manor at a swift pace. As they rode, Elle noticed it was still very early morning. The storm had quieted even though there was still a steady drizzle. The air was heavy and the feeling of foreboding from the morning grew heavier with every stride the horses carried them. Elle followed Haldir closely through the wooded area. They would reach the manor shortly.

XxXxX

Haldir and Elle pushed into the clearing half a mile from the manor. There was smoke rising from the direction of the barn and manor. Elle's eyes widen in shock. She gave a strangled cry and spurred Eclipsian onward ignoring Haldir's objection. She pushed him into a gallop following the trail across the large field. She heard Nimrohspell behind her but she refused to slow down. Haldir pulled even with her and he grabbed the reins forcing her to slow. Before she could protest, Haldir pulled them to a halt next to the tree line.

"We don't want to go charging up there. It could be dangerous." Haldir made a low call from where they were. Silence rang and then the call was answered. "Come lady, but we must go slowly." He led the way into the square and was met by another elf.

"Orophin." Haldir dismounted and hugged his brother. "What happened?"

"There was a fire in the barn. We thought it was the storm, but when we went to put it out we could see it had been deliberately set. A group of men rode out of the storm, by the forest, they attacked. There were several wounded…"

"Who, who is wounded?" Elle jumped off Eclipsian.

Orophin looked at the girl, very rarely had anyone every interrupted a report being given to Haldir.

"This is Lord and Lady Gaealis's daughter, Lady Elegain." Haldir gave a quick introduction.

"Who is hurt?"

Haldir nodded at Orophin.

"A couple of the grooms stayed to help with the horses last night. One is fine, two have minor injuries and one has died." Orophin divided his attention between the two. He hesitated, "Also, some of the house servants were killed."

"My parents?"

Orophin looked at Haldir hesitating to answer. It was not the response Elle had been expecting. She ran towards the manor steps.

"Mom? Dad?" Elle knew she was screaming, but she did not care what anyone thought at this time. Haldir caught her at the doorway. She struggled against him still screaming for her parents.

"Lady Elegain." Haldir held her tightly against him trying to soothe the girl.

"Where are my parents? Mom! Dad!" Elle felt the first tears roll down her cheeks. She pulled against Haldir, "Let me go!" She struggled harder.

"Lady Elegain, stop!" Haldir's commanding voice rang out stopping her struggles.

Elle sat crying silently and shaking violently in his arms. Rumil, Haldir's other brother, brought a cup of strong tea up the manor stairs. He wordlessly handed the cup to his brother. Haldir nodded his thanks and forced Elle to drink the brew. He held her tightly whispering Elvish songs to her until her breathing grew deep and regular. Haldir gently lifted her in his arms and carried her to her room. Rumil followed to help remove the wet cloak and boots before Haldir placed her sleeping form on the bed. Haldir pulled a blanket over Elle and closed the door behind him. They stood outside the door a moment before either said anything or moved.

"Her grief is overpowering." Haldir ran a hand through his hair. Rumil placed a hand on his brother's shoulder offering some solace from the recent events. "How long do you think she will sleep?"

"She will fight the drink, late afternoon." Rumil waited a moment, "She needs to know."

"Yes, but we need to be prepared for her reaction. Make more tea, stronger though. She will not sleep tonight otherwise. Also, send Elensar to me. I will ask the Lady's advice on this matter."

Rumil headed down the hall to accomplish his tasks.

"Rumil."

The healer turned.

"Bring the head of the stables and household to me, I want to speak to them. I need to know what happened here, could you and Orophin meet me in the study as well." Haldir thought quickly, "Also ask one of the servant girls to stay in Lady Elegain's room. I want to know the minute she wakes."

Rumil nodded and descended to the first floor to carry out his orders.

* * *

Tell me what you think. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to say I own them, I don't have that kind of money for a lawsuit. I do have Haldir tied up in my closet though. I refuse to let him go. Over seven hundred hits on this story so far; wow is how I feel every time I look at my homepage.

Just to let you know, there is some abuse in this chapter. I tried to keep it to a minimum because I do not care for a lot of detailed abuse. I love horses too much to write that kind of thing. My horse would probably kick my butt if he saw what he was writing.

"Speaking"

Thoughts

Chapter 8

Elegain opened her eyes, _It was a dream. Everything is fine. Mom and Dad will be downstairs waiting for me._ She wiped the tears from her face, she didn't even believe herself. She sat up slowly feeling refreshed. _What did Haldir give me?_ She rose from the bed trying not to wake the servant girl's sleeping form. Elle stole silently though the room to open her balcony door to gaze down at the barn and beyond that the fields. The barn was hardly damaged and the barn grooms were already replacing the burned wood. The main corral gate had been ripped from the hinges, the horses gone. _Horse thieves! _She moved to the right side of the balcony to see Pharaohirrim's paddock, but that gate to was gone.

Elle moved swiftly through her room and out into the hallway. She ran down the stairs past the house servants passing her father's study. The front door stood ajar, Elle ran to the side of the manor stopping at the broken gate. Tears freely slid down her face taking in everything she had recently lost. She collapsed on the wet ground covering her face in her hands and sobbed. Seconds later Elle felt someone kneel down next to her.

"They took everything from me."

Haldir lifted Elle from the ground," Lady, the ground is wet, you will catch cold." He headed them back in the direction of the manor. The girl continued to cry into his chest.

"There are some things we need to talk about, do you feel up to hearing what happened?" Haldir had reached the study where he set her down on a large chaise lounge. He reached over to the desk and grabbed a handkerchief offering it to her.

"I want to know what happened, do you know?" Elle dabbed at her eyes.

"Very well. I met with the heads of the barn and of the house while you slept. Because of the storm, four grooms agreed to spend the night in case of trouble with the horses. They were in the manor when Orophin and Rumil heard the horses in the barn. They went out to investigate where they discovered the barn was on fire. My guard were alerted and raced out to remove the animals. The grooms brought the fire under control and were able to extinguish it. When investigated closer Orophin could see it had been set deliberately. He raised the alarm about the false fire, but the only ones to hear him over the storm were the other elves. The riders were on them a moment later. The thieves fired arrows wounding those they could. The gate was ripped from its place and the thieves used the horses to stampede their way out. The elves and men were unarmed; there was not much of a chance to fight back. The thieves were also very coordinated; they knew the layout of the house and barn. One of my scouts is out following their trail now." Haldir left out some of the more elaborate details.

"Haldir, my parents." Elle looked at him pained, "how… what happened?"

Haldir picked up her hand trying to brace her for the news. "Lord Gaealis was shot by an arrow while trying to stop the thieves from breaking the gate. His sword brought down one of the thieves, but was not able to deflect the arrow." Elle tightened her grip on his hand. Her other hand she brought to her mouth in a poor effort to hide her pain. "Lady Gaealis was killed when one of the thieves tried to enter the manor."

Elle lay her head down on the fabric. Tears were streaming down her face but she made no move to wipe them away. Haldir continued to sit next to her curled form. He casually began to stroke her hair unsure of the best way to ease her. Her grief could be felt pouring out of her body, but she made no sound.

Rumil entered the study silently carrying a goblet of steaming liquid. He acknowledged Haldir, but received no form of recognition from Elle. He pulled open a pouch at his side and sprinkled in some green flakes. He handed the cup to Haldir nodding his head at the silent figure beside him. Haldir pushed the goblet to Elle's lips. She drank slowly without a response or objection. Minutes later she was sleeping deeply her breathing slow.

"I added something for shock as well. It looked as though she needed more when I came in." Rumil sat opposite of Haldir and watched the Elle sleep. "She'll sleep until tomorrow afternoon sometime."

"Any word yet?" Haldir was still running his hands through Elle's hair.

Rumil sat up, "It appears the thieves are headed towards Lorien."

"Yes, but they will certainly not pass through." Orophin had entered the room. He sat on the edge of the desk. "Every human knows trespassing there is not allowed. Did you know Lord Gaealis has some of the finest horses in Middle Earth?"

"Orophin," Rumil glared at his brother, "get to the point."

"Always in such a rush. Healers are supposed to have patience, are they not?" Orophin said cheekily, "Ah, Gwen thank you." A house servant had just brought them a light dinner of fruits, vegetables, cheese and bread. Orophin took the heavy tray from her with a wink. She giggled at him before pulling the door shut behind her. Haldir and Rumil just looked at him. When Orophin turned his attention back to them, he gave them an innocent look. "What? I thought we might have a light dinner while we talk." Rumil rolled his eyes and Haldir just shook his head.

"Orophin." Haldir was losing patience with his brother.

"Right, anyway. The thieves couldn't sell the horses in Rohan it's too close. Someone might recognize the Gaealis mark or even one of the horses. The same goes for any of the villages around here. They can't go into Mirkwood, naturally for reasons known. The only way to take the horse would be west, through the Misty Mountains pass near Lorien." Orophin smiled at them as he popped a grape into his mouth.

"Yes, that would make sense. And the trail left by the thieves, it moved towards Lorien?" Haldir stood up and began to pace the length of the large fireplace.

"Yes." Orophin said between mouthfuls.

"Elensar left this morning?" Haldir stopped to look at Rumil.

Rumil nodded. His eyes then widened. "We must send someone after him. He is bound to overtake the thieves if that is the way they went."

"Send Tathar after him immediately." Haldir stopped in front of the fire.

"Maybe Orophin or I should go..." Rumil hated to cause even a seconds delay.

"No. I want you here to continue to watch Lady Elegain. She will need a healer's touch for sometime. Orophin needs to be here in case I should have to leave." Haldir stopped the argument before it could even start. "Tell Tathar to ride with care, but be sure to catch Elensar."

Rumil left quickly to find Tathar.

XxXxX

Tathar left the manor at a swift pace on his horse. Rumil had approached him shortly after a meeting with Haldir and Orophin. They had walked to the open field next to the manor discussing everything he should know.

"Ride hard, the thieves will not be able to move fast because of the herd. Elensar will overtake them in a day though he does not travel very fast." Rumil patted the elven horse as Tathar leapt onto his back. "If you find the herd, ride past and alert the Lorien guard. Capture the thieves and bring them back for trial. Lady Elegain will want to see her parents' murderers brought to justice. Be sure to bring word from Lady Galadriel."

Tathar raced through the woods until late evening before he slowed down. He knew Elensar was close, but also did not want to ride up on the thieves. A light from the left caught his attention and he could smell the burning of wood. He dismounted from his horse giving him a gentle pat. He walked towards the light making no sound and using extreme caution. Twenty yards from the fire, he pulled himself into a tree to walk along the branches. There were many voices, most of them sounding drunk. In a branch just out of firelight reach sat Elensar. Tathar used a birdcall to let him know he was behind him. Elensar looked back and motioned for Tathar to join him. They sat together and watched the men below.

"We'll be making a good amount of money off these horses. I told you it would be best to take the Gaealis herd."

"Aye, but I want to exchange the horse I have now for one of them."

"I agree. They are fresher, younger, and probably not as ruined as what we are riding now. I was looking at that gray colt…"

"Yeah well so was I." The filthy men glared at each other. "Let's take a closer look at him."

Two of the six men left the fireside heading to the right of where the elves sat. They followed above the men to find the herd. It took less than five minutes to reach a box canyon. The men pulled a makeshift gate open while the elves moved to the top of the canyon to watch. One of the men pulled a rope from his belt and using it as a lasso caught the gray colt.

The men, not knowing the colt, were unprepared for what happened next. The rope caught the colt around the neck. As soon as it touched him he bolted to the opposite side of the canyon. The rope was pulled from the man's hands leaving red, raw burns.

He cursed loudly. "Go get the others." The second man nodded and left. He approached the rope on the ground, "Come now, you are old enough to know better." He picked up the rope and the colt jerked it from his hands again. The pain in his hands was now worse and his anger rose up inside of him. The other men came into the canyon at hearing the trouble their leader was having with a horse.

"Catch him."

The men circled around, pushing the other horses out of the way. Four more ropes flew into the air, two catching the colt. The leader pulled on some heavy gloves then picked up his rope again. Each rope pulled in a different direction, shortening the colt's movement. The last two ropes were thrown again, this time circling around his neck.

"Pull them tight." He handed his rope off to the man standing next to him so he could approach the colt. "Now my boy, you will stand pretty for me." The man walked to where the colt stood still. He reached out his hand. The colt waited until the man was close enough and then lunged for him. His men pulled at the ropes while the leader backpedaled as fast as he could.

"Lets move him into the other canyon. He needs to be taught some manners."

Moving the struggling colt was easier said than done. The other horses seemed to make the move difficult, but they were dispatched easy enough when the leader of the thieves pulled a long, thin branch from a tree and stripped it of the smaller branches. As soon as they had him outside the gate the colt tried to bolt, dragging two men down. The leader met him and beat him across the throat changing the colt's direction.

"Smart thing ain't he?" The leader snarled at the colt bringing the whip down repeatedly to make the colt move.

Elensar grabbed Tathar just in time to stop him from exposing their position.

The men had succeeded in moving the colt into the other canyon. All were sweating, and some were sporting marks of close encounters with the colt. Each time the colt had changed direction; the leader had followed beating him back.

Elensar grabbed Tathar by the shoulder, "We can stop this. I have my arrows and my sword with me."

Another snap of the branch against the colt's flank reached their ears. Tathar nodded and they moved hastily to where they had left their horses. They dropped from the trees to find company waiting.

"You will not be doing it alone."

* * *

If you have read this far please tell me what you think. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien therefore I do not own anything you recognize from the books.

Leave me a review to let me know what you think thus far.

Chapter 9

* * *

Elegain sat at her vanity staring at herself. Her parents were being buried on this day. She had taken a bath this morning and the house servant, Gwen, was brushing her long hair out for her. Elle knew Haldir had requested Gwen to help her prepare for the day. She felt as though there was no feeling left in Middle Earth. She had stopped caring. Rumil, Haldir's brother, had been very attentive towards her making sure she ate, but she refused to heal. There was a soft knock at the door and Gwen went to answer it. 

"Lady Elegain, it is almost time."

Elle made no move to get up from the vanity. Her eyes never left the mirror.

"Lady Elegain?" Haldir stood behind her watching her. Before he really knew what he was doing he had crossed the room and pulled her to her feet. "Lady Gaealis!"

Elle looked at him with shock. Haldir had never spoken to her like that. He sounded weary and saddened. She continued to look at him, hurt on her young features.

"What do you know? Elves live forever, you do not know loss!" Tears had formed in her eyes again and she was close to screaming at him.

"Lady, you know little about elves. We can die, we do experience loss." Haldir had released her, but did not back away from her anger. "My father was badly wounded in an orc skirmish outside of the Lorien borders. My mother faded when the news of my father was grave. They sailed to the Undying Lands when my brothers and I were very young. I became the adult to care for my younger brothers. I know what loss is, I know what you suffer with day by day, but Lady, you are alive." Haldir hated to be harsh with her, but wasn't sure what else to do. "What would your father and mother say is they saw you like this? Think about that. Live to be what they would have wanted you to, do not let yourself fade with them."

Elle looked away. "I am sorry my lord, I did not know."

"I did not mean to sound cruel. You are not alone even though you feel like it." Haldir turned and headed towards the door. "I will escort you when you are ready." He left to leave her to her thoughts and prepare for the day.

Elle dismissed Gwen then turned to the mirror again. She braided her long hair and fastened it securely. She went to her closet and replaced the dress Gwen had set out for her. Elle left her room turning right out of the door and moved into her parent's room on the other side of the staircase. She pulled open her mother's closet looking for a particular dress.

Haldir was waiting at the bottom of the stairs reprimanding himself for his behavior. He caught his reflection in a mirror. He stopped to straighten his shirt and run a hand through his hair. He pulled at his cloak to make it even along his shoulders. Haldir turned towards the stairs hearing Elle step onto the landing. He stood smiling at her for several moments.

Elle had chosen to wear the dress her mother had worn on special occasions only, which included the founding of Limduin. The dress was a black material with the royal crest of Gaealis on the front. The silver belt sat low on her hips and she wore the Gaealis seal on a silver necklace hanging from her throat. The circlet she wore seemingly wove into her blonde hair also bearing the Gaealis crest.

"You look regal Lady Gaealis." Haldir walked up to Elle, bowed, and then offered her his arm.

"Thank you my lord." Elle took his arm and gave him a mischievous smile. "I see elves are as vain as my father said."

XxXxX

The funeral was difficult; Elle wasn't sure how she had gotten through it. Every time she had felt overwhelmed Haldir had been there. When she thought about it now, she realized just how much she had used him for support. All of Limduin had been there to pay their respects to the fallen Lord and Lady. A royal messenger from Rohan had been sent on the king's behalf to give his condolences and offer his support in anyway. The ring ceremony naming Elle as the heir and governess of Lindium had been brief because of the circumstances. Elle was to govern one day, but recent events had brought the day on faster than she ever thought.

XxXxX

Elle knew there would be trouble with some of the elders of the village. They sat in a circle around a small fire in the garden talking about the issue.

"Elegain, its not that the village does not want you to govern one day." The elder man was looking nervously at Haldir who sat quietly and slightly back from Elle. "You are young, it would not be fair to put such a heavy weight on you shoulders… especially after such a horrible blow. We just ask that you step down for a few years so that you can gain some experience."

"I may be young and I know that disturbs you, but I intend to make an offer that we could all benefit from." Elle had thought hard about what was to be done with the elders. They had whispered during part of the funeral until Haldir turned a cold glare at them. Elle had smirked at the silenced response.

"Very well my lady, we will listen." The other elders nodded in agreement. No one wanted to insult Lady Elegain Gaealis. Even if she did agree to step down, most of the money made at Limduin had something to do with the Gaealis family.

"I wish to ask the elders to become advisors to me. Meet with me as a council, so that I can gain experience and still be involved in the ruling of Limduin."

The council regarded her. There was some conversation around the small fire. "Lady do you mind if we consider this a moment?"

"Not at all." Elle nodded to the council. She turned in her seat, without rising, to speak quietly with Haldir. "How did I do?"

"Fine Lady, you are right to keep you position among the town."

The elders realized Elle wasn't leaving her place in the circle. The three men and two women stood quietly and moved off a bit to discuss the matter. When Elle had spoken to Haldir earlier he had warned her of looking weak by leaving the circle, as though asking for permission. Several minutes passed before the elders took their seats in the circle.

"Lady, we have reached a decision." The elders nodded in agreement. "We think it would be wisest to become your advisors until such a time when you are able to rule yourself."

Elle smiled, nodding her head at them. "Then I will take my father's position as leader of Limduin with the help of my advisors."

Behind her, Haldir smiled at her quick assessment of the situation. She had known there would be problems and she had asked for counsel then. There would be no problems in Limduin. His smile faltered then to think of how fast she would have to grow up.

"First thing then my lady, what of the horse herd?"

"There are scouts out looking for the herd. Our Elven friends are assisting us even now." Elle had been ready for this. She was about to go into detail about what was happening when a horn could be heard across the plain.

The group rose from their seats to look out over the fields. In the waning light they could see the horses moving across the valley followed by several elves.

XxXxX

The horses had been herded back into the large paddock by the elves when Elle reached the gate.

"You found them!" Elle was beside herself with excitement. She called to the grooms who had been hanging around to talk to her, "Check them all for any signs of hurt and then they may be released back onto the land." The grooms' amazed faces were replaced with happiness. There were loud cheers from the people who had come to visit Elle after the funeral.

The elves maneuvered around the horses and out through the gate. Elle approached them to give her thanks. Haldir beat her to them.

"What happened?" He sounded angry to Elle, and she wasn't sure why.

"Lord Haldir." The elves bowed respectfully.

Elensar stepped forth, "My lord, I overtook the thieves on my way to Lorien. I followed behind so that I would see where they set up camp. I had planned to leave directly afterward, but Tathar caught up with me at their encampment. My lord," Elensar hesitated looking at Elle, "there was a situation. When we went to retrieve the weapons, Aranel had found us. We attacked. The thieves are being brought in by Aranel's guard."

"Lady Elegain, perhaps you and the council should meet to discuss the trial of the thieves." Elle nodded and returned to discuss the fate of the men responsible for horse thievery and murder. Haldir turned back to Elensar, "What did you not want to tell her?"

XxXxX

Elle walked out to the paddock. The evening had grown into early night and yet she felt restless. Her parents' killers had been brought to justice and the counsel had decided for her to sentence them to death. She walked into the paddock stroking horses as she went. Elle knew they were happy to be back. The horses had crowded together when she had entered the repaired gate seeking attention from her. She searched through the herd but could not find the colt she was looking for. Elle returned to the manor quickly.

"Haldir?" Elle waited a moment. "Lord Haldir?"

He came out of the study holding a blade. "Lady, what is wrong?"

"I can't find Pharaohirrim. He isn't in the herd." Elle grabbed her boots by the fireplace. "We must find him."

"Lady, a moment, please." Haldir pulled her into the study and sat her down in the large chaise next to the desk. "Pharaohirrim is being brought in by Valandil. He was injured by the thieves when he would not let them ride him."

"How bad is he?"

Haldir shifted in his seat, "They beat him. They were trying to make him submit to their wills. Being elven bred and because he did not know them he refused to let them even touch him. They will be here by tomorrow morning."

"He needs medicine…" Elle jumped up from her seat.

"Valandil is a skilled healer. He will watch the colt and protect him." Haldir led her to the stairway. "He is an elven breed colt, Lady. He will heal with speed and has been receiving the proper care since being found." They walked up the stairs to Elle's bedroom door, Haldir supporting Elle as they walked. "There is tea in your room to help you sleep dreamlessly. Drink it and go to bed. It has been a long day and tomorrow you will see your elven horse."

Elle nodded and wished Haldir a goodnight. She paused in the doorway then turned quickly capturing Haldir in a tight embrace. Haldir accepted her need to be held then released her when she entered her room and closed the door behind her to change for bed. Elle looked at the goblet filled with a honey colored tea and drained it in one swift motion. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to her chest. She lay silent for a moment then turned onto her side and curled around one of her pillows. Elle felt the first tears spill over her eyes then turned to weep bitterly in her pillow for the loss of her parents and Pharaohirrim's pain.

Outside Elle's door, Haldir bowed his head at the uselessness he felt upon hearing the girl's sobs.

* * *

Review or I'll never update again! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Once again, not mine.

This is actually turning out to be longer than I thought, but you seem to be okay with that. Over thirteen hundred hits, thank you! I'm trying to write a couple of chapters ahead, I seem to have "caught up" over Thanksgiving.I'm not that positive where this is going. I hope you enjoy it. James is beta-ing again for me, so definite thanks to her.

Make sure to leave me reviews so I know what you think! Thanks!

"Speaking" _Thoughts_

Chapter 10 

Elle Gaealis paced nervously on the family manor steps; it was shortly after sunrise. She had dressed in work clothes and tied her long hair back in a ponytail so when Valandil arrived with Pharaohirrim she would be ready to attend his injuries. She had already had the grooms set up a type of medical area next to his paddock. She wanted to check him as soon as they arrived. She looked towards the woods again and sighed audibly when she didn't see anything.

"Lady Gaealis."

Elle turned to see an elf standing silently in the doorway. He reminded her of Haldir, but there was a difference in his stance. He appeared more relaxed than she had ever seen Haldir.

"Rising before dawn will not make them move any faster. The colt is hurt, Lady, you must show patience." Orophin smiled warmly. He moved onto the terrace smiling into the sunlight. "They will be here by early afternoon, you should eat something and try to relax. Your colt will be home soon."

Elle bit her lip, "Of course my Lord, I am just anxious to see him." She glanced at the woods again before turning back to Orophin and smiling. "Shall we have breakfast then?"

"What a fabulous idea Lady." Orophin offered her arm and pretended not to notice when she peeked another look to the woods. "Have you ever heard the story of Haldir's first girlfriend? They used to spy on me and an elf-maid when we would have picnic lunches."

"I did not know Haldir had such a streak in him." Elle was trying her best not to blush at the though of speaking of Haldir with his brother.

Orophin's face spread into a wide grin, "Lady, there is so much you need to know!"

XxXxX

Haldir was in Lord Gaealis's study when he heard a groom running up the manor stairs. He moved quickly from the chair he was seated in to the study door to intercept the groom. The young boy came to a rushing halt seeing the elf lord come out of the room so fast.

The groom puffed several times trying to catch his breath before speaking. "My lord, Lady Gaealis's colt approaches!"

Haldir placed a hand on the youth, smiling at the excitement in his eyes. "How far off are they?"

"The tree line."

Haldir nodded his head, "Thank you, I will tell Elle. Would you tell the kitchen to prepare hot water and a dinner for the elves coming in?"

The boy ran off towards the kitchen. Haldir turned towards the main staircase where he knew Elle stood, "Lady Gaealis, your colt approaches."

Elle stood at the top of the stairs holding onto the banister. She smiled down at him, "You knew I was here." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I have the kitchen heating water to tend to his wounds." Haldir tightened the laces on his boots. When he looked up Elle was already waiting at the door. "We must go easy." Elle nodded and they walked out to the manor stairs.

XxXxX

Elle stood next to the fence surrounding Pharaohirrim's paddock. Every few minutes she would look towards the woods, sigh, and begin pacing again. Haldir watched her movements for several minutes with a smile on his face before saying anything.

"Lady, they are walking. We should see them very soon." Haldir accepted the hot water from the groom-boy who had appeared by the fence. He placed it on the table, which had been set up earlier at Elle's command and leaned back against the fence.

Elle went over the objects on the table again to make sure everything she had wanted was there. There were bandages, ointment, towels, a horse blanket, and other various items that might be necessary to tend the colt's injuries. Out of the corner of her eye Elle saw Haldir stand up from the fence. She turned around and saw her colt for the first time in days.

Valandil led Pharaohirrim by a simple rope halter and lead he had made out of necessity. Elle felt tears leap to her eyes at the devastating shape her colt appeared to be in. The first thing she noticed were his eyes. The colt appeared not to focus on anything around him and his eyes looked as though they were shadowed, guarded. Blood soaked his silvery coat dinging the color and turning him almost pink from the blood coverage. Elle could see the thieves had used a type of whip on him causing long, thin skin welts and abrasions. She couldn't even count how many there were. His mane and tail were matted with blood. Her eyes traced over his body and then down to his legs. She had noticed a limp when she had first seen him, but his legs were more of a surprise. All four legs had signs of whip marks, but his left back leg had taken more abuse than the rest. It looked as though the thieves had repeatedly attacked the leg. There were several long cuts, severe swelling, and Pharaohirrim refused to put any weight on the leg.

Elle gave a strangled cry, but did not move from where she stood rooted to the ground. Haldir reached out to her and placed his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her in any way. Valandil slid from the back of his own horse and led Pharaohirrim slowly towards his paddock. After tying the colt to the fence for examination, Valandil met with Haldir.

"How is he?" Haldir still stood next to Elle still comforting her as best he could.

"The colt is still sore from the beating he has taken. The wounds are closing and I believe it is obvious he has a fast healing time, probably from the elven blood from his sire." Valandil glanced at Elle who had begun to come out of her shock and was now approaching Pharaohirrim. Both elves could see she was trying to hold back tears as she moved towards the wounded colt.

Elle blinked back tears as she moved towards Pharaohirrim. She had completely blocked out what was going on around her and her colt. She approached him slowly, speaking quietly so she would not upset him.

"Pharaohirrim."

The colt's eyes finally cleared and pierced her with an intent stare.

"Pharaohirrim. I am going to make you well." Elle had barely whispered it to herself, but the elves heard her clearly. She approached him slowly then carefully placed her hand on his shoulder trying to avoid grazing any welts. As soon as she touched him Elle felt as though her energy was being sapped from her. She closed her eyes, but could still see things going on around where she stood. Seconds later she lost her touch and the world swam back to where it was supposed to be.

Valandil had caught Elle around the waist and was now leaning her against his tall frame while Haldir tried to get her attention.

"Lady Gaealis? Lady Gaealis, I need you to focus on me." Haldir pulled on her chin to make her look at him.

"What was that?"

Haldir looked to Valandil, "I believe Pharaohirrim was using your energy to help heal himself faster. I need to speak with Valandil for a moment. Just rest for a moment." Valandil released his hold from her waist allowing her to stand on her own. He walked a few feet away from Elle with Haldir and they conversed silently.

Elle bit her lip then moved closer to Pharaohirrim again while keeping an eye on the elves. _If that is what will heal him, then that is what we will do._

Elle moved closer and laid her hand on the colt's shoulder again. Nothing happened. Elle lifted her hand slowly then moved around to Pharaohirrim's other shoulder to try again. Again, nothing happened when she placed her hand on his other shoulder. Her brow furrowed in confusion. She moved around to face her colt.

"Do you not want my help anymore?" Elle whispered.

"He knows he will hurt you if he does it again Lady Gaealis." Elle turned to look at the elf who had returned her colt to her.

"Lady, allow me to introduce Lord Valandil." Haldir stepped up to the fence.

Valandil bowed and then began to explain, "He used some of your energy, but he knows to use too much would hurt you. He does not want to do that. What he already took has helped him considerably." Elle looked again and noticed the improvement. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it in the first place. Valandil continued, "He has cycled the your energy through his body and with his already high healing capability, he is much improved." Pharaohirrim's body did indeed look better. There were still marks on his body, but most looked as though they had been healing for days, not just hours. Elle could see he was still sore, but already feeling better.

"Then why not use more of my energy? It would make him well…"

Valandil cut her off, "To use more of your energy would actually transfer his wounds to you. He knows that, that is not his intention. Pharaohirrim knew you were willing to help which is why he allowed you to give your energy in the first place. It is an interesting bond between horses and the one they chose as master. Pharaohirrim will accept help from others, humans or elves, as long as they show goodness. However, he will not accept energy from any one other than his master. You could call it a loyalty or trust trait seen in elven bred horses."

"Valandil is going to be staying with you Lady. He is going to help heal Pharaohirrim and help you understand the bond between you and your colt." Haldir informed her. "I must return to Loth Lorien."

"I thought you were staying to help me." Elle was hurt Haldir would leave her so quickly. "I do not mean any disrespect to you Lord Valandil…"

"None taken Lady, I understand you have come to depend on Haldir." Valandil smiled, "I would like to take a closer look at some of the things you have ready to care for your horse. I will leave you to speak with Haldir." He turned towards the table with the hot water.

Elle nodded numbly. Haldir motioned for her to walk with him. "Lady, I will leave in a few days so that you may come to accept Valandil as a friend. I am leaving Rumil and a couple of my guards with you until you and Limduin feel safe again. I will return in a few months to see you. Valandil will be able to help you train Pharaohirrim. He is very skilled with horses and one of Loth Lorien's best. He is also a great advisor and will help you with the council."

"Why can you not stay?" Elle bit back the tears threatening to run down her cheeks.

Haldir raised his eyebrows, "Lady Galadriel requests I return to Lorien for business. I would not leave you if I thought you could not handle yourself."

Elle nodded her head. "I must return to Pharaohirrim. I'm sure there is much I can learn from Lord Valandil."

XxXxX

Several days later, Haldir and most of his guard did leave for Loth Lorien in the morning.

"Lady Gaealis, I will return shortly before winter sets in. If there is an emergency send one of the guards and I will return immediately." Haldir leapt onto Nimrohspell's back. "Learn what you can from Valandil."

Elle nodded her head, "I will. Safe journey, to you and your guard." She nodded to the other elves including Haldir's brother Orophin who gave her a wink.

The elves moved out lead by Haldir. Elle watched them leave until they had disappeared into the surrounding woods.

"Lady Gaealis, would you like to help me tend your colt?" Valandil stood next to her.

"If you want us to get along, its just Elle." She smiled wryly at him. "Haldir just pretends not to know that."

Valandil grinned back, "He does that a lot doesn't he? And I am just Valandil."

* * *

Review please. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still not as talented as Tolkien.

James is still beta-ing for me so thanks to her. Another big thanks to those who are reading my story especially those who review and let me know what they think. You know who you are, luv ya! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long.

"Speaking" _Thoughts_

Chapter 11

Haldir and his guard rode through the woods headed towards Limduin for the first time in three and a half months. Winter was settling over the land in gusts of wind and a few flurries of snow here and there. The elves could feel the change in the world, but the change in seasons did not affect them the same as humans. The coolness in the air just put the horses in playful moods. Nimrohspell danced around throwing his head into the wind. Haldir laid a gentle hand on his neck, smiling at his friend's anticipation of clearing the woods. The elven horse quieted underneath him. The group of elves were about thirty feet from the clearing when Haldir saw movement along the tree lines.

"Halt."

Haldir pulled Nimrohspell to a halt and sat motionless using his keen hearing to judge how many men were hiding. Behind him, Haldir sensed his guards doing the same.

"We have not threatened Limduin or Lady Gaealis's lands. We are friends to the Gaealis family." Haldir could feel eyes on him and turned his head to look as a man approached the group from the right.

"You are?" The man held an arrow in his quiver, yet had it at his side in a non-threatening manner.

"Lord Haldir of the Golden Woods of Loth Lorien, captain of the galadrim of the Lady of Light." Haldir spoke slowly and deliberately to allow his words to sink in. "We have business with Lady Gaealis of Limduin." He paused, "and you are?"

The man lowered his weapon even more, "I'm sorry my lord. I meant no disrespect to the Lorien elves. We are under orders to guard the borders of Limduin."

_Things have changed._ Haldir nodded to the man in front of him. "Then may I offer a rule of being a guard?" He did not want to insult the Limduin guard, even if they were new.

The man eagerly shook his head.

"Do not lower your weapon so much until you know if the one who approaches is friend or foe. Be sure to keep the arrow in check though, you don't want to hurt a friend. You also do not want to give a foe the upper hand by not having your weapon ready."

The man shook his head again and whistled towards the border. Several men moved into view, lowering weapons as they came out of hiding. "You may continue on then my lord."

Haldir nodded and moved his guard onward. They crossed out of the woods a moment later and into the grass lands on the Gaealis spread. Haldir allowed the horses to pick up a smooth canter. They would reach the manor in a few minutes.

XxXxX

Valandil leaned against the fence watching Elegain work Pharaohirrim. The colt had healed in less than two weeks. His back leg had taken a little longer, but he did not even carry a scar of what had happened. Naturally, the colt had been skittish of people, but with Valandil and Elle working with him everyday, he had accepted people once again. Elle had begun working with Pharaohirrim after he had healed completely with Valandil's help. The colt was two years old now and Valandil felt the colt was more than ready for work.

Valandil and Elle had experimented with a bridle and saddle, but Pharaohirrim had refused both. Valandil had explained it might remind the colt of what the thieves had tried to do. Elle had been nervous about learning to free ride, but quickly developed the qualities needed. Pharaohirrim accepted Elle without a second thought and they worked together well. She was still nervous about working outside the riding ring, but Valandil felt she was ready. He watched the fluid pair glide around in circles, half circles, figure eights, and any other working move that came into Elle's mind. She was practicing handling a bow and arrow on horseback. They had set up dummies throughout the arena for her and Pharaohirrim to work with.

Elle and Pharaohirrim picked up speed along the rail of the arena. She pulled her bow from her shoulder followed by an arrow from the quiver around her shoulder. She fired rapidly hitting the first two dummies in the chest. Elle leaned to the left signaling Pharaohirrim to move around to set up for the next two targets. Again, two arrows sunk into the chests of the dummies. Pharaohirrim turned to the right as Elle slung the bow over her shoulder. At the same time, Elle pulled her sword from its sheath tied around her waist. She swung at the first dummy decapitating it with one blow. The second dummy received a stab wound through the shoulder and into the chest cavity. Pharaohirrim slid to a halt in front of Valandil and tossed his head excitedly.

Elle laughed, "I think he likes this!"

Valandil smiled at her, "He certainly enjoys running around. Your aim has improved, though your sword tricks could be dangerous."

"Yeah, I guess I should think about my attacks more before I actually do it." Elle patted the colt's neck and slid down from his back. She walked to the arena gate and opened it followed by Pharaohirrim. "I will see you later beautiful." She gave Pharaohirrim another pat before he galloped off towards the field next to the manor. Elle and Valandil began to walk towards the manor for dinner. They climbed the manor stairs in silence, but Valandil stopped at the top to turn and look at the field Pharaohirrim had just run to.

"Elle, we have guests."

Elle turned to see Pharaohirrim running back to the front of the manor steps. He neighed loudly and reared up waving his front legs wildly. Behind him, Haldir and his riders cantered up and pulled their horses to a halt. Elle moved down the stairs to greet her guests. She gave Pharaohirrim a hug before urging him to go back to the field with the other elven horses.

Haldir met her on the stairs and bowed, "Lady Gaealis, it is good to see you again. We met your colt just coming into the field."

"Lord Haldir," Elle returned the bow, "and the Lorien elves, welcome back to Lumduin."

Haldir and Valandil gripped each other's arms in a friendly handshake. "Well met Haldir."

"Well met Valandil. You have changed things since last I was here." Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"I have offered suggestions only to Lady Gaealis. She has made many wise decisions about the ruling of her lands." Valandil smiled.

"Why are we talking out here? Come in and join us for dinner." Elle motioned for the elves to come into the manor.

XxXxX

The atmosphere at the table was light and friendly as the sun sank into the mountains surrounding the great Lumduin valley. Dinner had been made a big event. Everyone had dressed accordingly for a good time. Elle wore a simple, but elegant dress of dark green material. She had brushed her hair out and tied up just the front of her bangs. Haldir had been impressed how quickly she had assumed the ruler's appearance. She had seated herself at the head of the table and made sure her guests had been comfortable before beginning her own meal. Elle and Haldir were discussing what had happened since he had last stayed with her. Valandil was speaking with Orophin and Rumil to find out what was going on in Loth Lorien while he was away. The night was pressing in as a storm moved in from the mountains bringing big heavy flakes of snow.

"Lady Gaealis, the horses have been moved in for the night to avoid the storm." One of the grooms had come in to talk to Elle about what was being done in the barn.

"What of the elven horses and Pharaohirrim?" Elle diverted her attention towards the groom.

"They are in the barn. There was no problem bringing them in."

Haldir nodded, "This must be a large storm, possibly several days for our horses to move into the barn. They will be fine lady."

Elle looked to Valandil who nodded his head in agreement. Haldir did not miss the exchange.

XxXxX

A couple of hours later, Elle was walking out of her father's study and decided to walk along the terrace surrounding the house. She pulled her shawl over her shoulders a little tighter and let herself out through the front door. The snow was falling steadily, but the wind had died almost completely. Elle pulled her hair over her one shoulder to keep it from blowing around too much. Elle looked towards the barn and stopped to lean against the stone banister in the garden that followed the terrace. She could see a light from a lantern as one of the grooms performed a check on the horses.

Elle smiled when a warm hand descended onto hers covering it from the cold air. "I was wondering if you would join me for our nightly walk."

The hand tightened, "It is too cold for you to be out here with just a shawl. It was not this cold last night."

"Winter is usually not too difficult for Limduin. The storm may last a few days, but the snow will be gone in less than a week afterwards. It will stay cold though." Elle smiled, _I know the land well enough._

"You should go in, it is still cold now."

"You do not feel the cold." Elle teased, though, she allowed herself to be lead back into the manor. At the door, she removed her shawl and pushed her hair back over her shoulder allowing it to hang down her back.

"I will send one of the house servants to your room with something hot to drink." Elle did not look away when Valandil placed a kiss on her hand. "Sleep well my lady."

Neither noticed Haldir watching from his bedroom doorway.

* * *

Leave me a review and I promise to update very soon! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Really, they are not mine!

Haldir lives!

Just to let my readers know, Haldir is not supposed to come off as a complete jerk in this, just a concerned friend. Don't flame me for that.

* * *

Chapter 12 

Haldir walked to breakfast the next morning slowly hoping to catch someone at the table. Instead he was met with the lady of the house.

"Good morning Lord Haldir, did you sleep well?" Elle smiled warmly from where she sat. Haldir noticed the many papers spread around next to her on the table.

He returned the smile, "I have never had any trouble sleeping here lady. Your family has always been gracious and courteous to us when we have visited for any reason."

"That is good to hear. Will you join me for breakfast?" Elle began to clear up the mess of papers.

"Actually lady, I am looking for my brother Rumil. Have you seen him?" Haldir took a closer look at Elle and realized she had again chosen to wear clothes that flattered her appearance. Her hair was braided completely and she wore a dress of red material. "You look lovely today."

Elle looked down for a moment before returning his gaze, "Thank you." There was a pause in which Haldir could tell she was debating something with herself, but the moment passed quickly. "I believe Rumil is in the library studying the maps of the valley."

Haldir nodded his thanks before leaving Elle. Down the hall, Haldir did find Rumil in the library buried in a book on Limduin history. He approached his brother quietly and settled himself into a chair on the other side of the table.

Rumil looked up from the book, "Yes?"

"I want you to tell me what has happened since I was last here." Haldir reached across the table and pushed the book down.

"I thought Lady Gaealis and you spoke last night about the last three months." Rumil allowed Haldir to remove the book from his hands and gave his brother an innocent gaze.

"Rumil." Haldir gave him a serious look.

"They have been inseparable since you left."

Haldir waited. When Rumil didn't say anything Haldir gave him another hard stare.

"Alright. They started out as just friends I didn't worry about it. She still had a thing for you if you remember. She was very interested in helping with that colt. She followed Valandil around so she could learn everything she could from him. You also told him to help her with the council any way he could. The three of us sat down about a week after you left because she wanted a more developed sense of security in Limduin. She thought it might also aid in the training of any one who would want to eventually become part of King Thengel's Rohirrim riders." Rumil paused for a moment to allow Haldir to think about that. Then he continued. "The scouting parties started about two weeks after that. It is actually a very good idea. The counsel loved it. They thought one of us had thought of it, but I told them otherwise. She has become quite a leader in such a short amount of time."

"Rumil," Haldir interrupted, "I want to know about Lady Gaealis and Valandil."

Rumil sat back in his chair. "Like I said, they were working with her colt a lot. I didn't notice at first. Valandil engaged her in conversation about Limduin and other things about the area. They started spending more time together outside of the horses. They went for rides together and they just got longer and longer. I began to take notice then. The next thing I noticed was the walks they started taking, every night about sunset. They also read together in the library in the evening, usually in front of the fireplace or on the chaise next to it. For a while I think she fought it because of you, but there was definite reciprocation of feeling."

"Have you spoken to either of them?" Haldir did not like the idea he had missed something like this in one of his own guards.

"I was worried at first especially because I believe Valandil showed feelings first." Rumil studied his brother. "This is not a bad thing Haldir."

"I didn't say it was." Haldir replied dryly. "How about now? How do you feel about it?"

"I believe Elle and Valandil are in love."

"She is seventeen." Haldir was not sure how to react to this news. He felt protective about Elle and his guardsman. "How do you feel about the situation though Rumil?"

Rumil considered the question; "I feel we should let them alone. I'm sure Valandil and Elle have discussed things."

Haldir sat up, "She questioned you about elves."

"Yes, she has asked questions. She has heard the stories of elves dying of broken hearts and she wanted to know more about it. That was only a week ago, so I don't know what is going on now. I think she is worried." Rumil waited, "What are you going to do?"

"I think I will talk to Valandil. I like to know what is going on with my guards." Haldir stood up, "You could have told me these things earlier."

"I knew you'd notice." Rumil grinned, "Especially when she didn't seem to be crazy about you anymore. You are kind of vain."

Rumil ducked the swipe from his brother with a laugh.

XxXxX

Elle was napping in the library when she heard the door open then close. There was no other sound so Elle knew it had to be an elf. Something in her mind told her it was Valandil. She smiled before opening her eyes.

"Elle." Valandil spoke softly and sat down beside her on their chaise. "Haldir wants to speak with me."

Elle sat up, "When?"

"He requested I meet with him in an hour in the study." Valandil pushed a piece of hair out of Elle's face. "We knew he would find out."

"I think we should speak to him together. There is no reason to speak to us separately." Elle pushed her hair behind her and sat up. "Shall we go? I have some things to do in the study anyway."

Valandil agreed and they stood together to move into the study.

XxXxX

Haldir entered the study and was surprised to find both Elle and Valandil already there. He moved across the floor and took a seat among the many in front of the fireplace. Valandil was already seated in front of the fireplace, but Elle was behind the desk working on business dealing with Limduin. She finished what she had been doing and crossed to where the elves sat waiting.

"Haldir, we felt you should speak to both of us." Elle sat next to Valandil.

Haldir could see that four months of ruling had changed Elle more than he thought. "It might be best." Haldir watched the couple intently. "I know you have been spending a lot of time together and believe yourselves to be in love. But, Elle you are still young and have been through a lot in the last six months. Valandil has been a good friend to you." Haldir paused. "Valandil, you are an elf. Elle is human. This could cause severe problems, I believe you know what I am referring to." He stopped again to give them a minute. "I don't want to sound cold, but I am worried for both of you. Please, don't say anything now, just take some time to think about this."

* * *

Haldir is not a bad guy in this, he is just protective. Let me know what you think cause I'm thinking of just letting it go. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Tolkien's - not mine; Not recognized from the book - mine. Peachy!

James is beta-ing for me. I hope you enjoy, I hope to update sooner.

* * *

Chapter 13

The storm had abated several days ago and the manor servants were opening the windows just a bit to allow fresh air to move throughout the enclosed manor. Elle and Valandil had spent more time together within the last couple of days than anyone had ever seen. No one knew what was going on between the two of them and they weren't telling. Haldir looked out his window one morning and could see them sparing in the snow covered garden. They worked out almost every day, ate breakfast in the study, would go riding when the weather permitted and no one saw them until dinner, which Elle had kept formal in the dining room each night. The only times they were apart was when they bathed after workouts and sleep. Haldir knew they were taking his words to heart.

Haldir was readying most of his guards to return to Lorien when Valandil and Elle joined the group preparing to leave. He watched as Elle and Valandil embraced and spoke quietly to each other. He tuned out what was being said to give them privacy.

"Lord Haldir." Haldir turned back to look at Valandil. "I need to return to Lorien for a time."

Haldir nodded giving his consent, "The guards are leaving in a few minutes. Say your goodbyes."

Valandil turned back to Elle and chastely kissed her. "I'm ready." He called for his mount and leapt onto his back. Elle grasped his hand once more before returning to the manor stairs.

"Ride safe guards of Lorien." Elle was able to say. "You will always be welcome back." She felt tears begin to slide their way down her face. Valandil gave her a last look before leaving with the other guards.

Haldir stood next to her as they watched them leave.

XxXxX

Elle continued with her daily duties of caring for the horses and making decisions about the ruling of Limduin. Haldir noticed a big difference in her since Valandil's departure. She still had not talked to any one about her relationship with Valandil and had drawn into herself speaking rarely to anyone. He was beginning to worry more. To make things worse, orcs had been spotted throughout the mountains surrounding Limduin valley. There were changes in the air, and Haldir could feel it. The guards of Limduin had had a run in with a small band and had come out with few injuries. Elle and the council had met and decided to tighten security. Rumil and Orophin, who had stayed with Haldir, had begun working with the small army of Limduin to improve their fighting skills. Men and women were allowed to take lessons, and even some of the children were taking an interest. Riding abilities had always been very good, and the people were beginning to put the two together.

Haldir crossed the square in front of the manor and called for Nimrohspell. The elven stallion trotted up and Haldir leapt onto his back. "Let us go to the field and see how the people are doing today." The horse picked up a trot and they moved away from the manor. Haldir could hear the people cheering for each other as they raced around the practice field. As they neared the field Haldir could see Rumil working with the people practicing their bow and arrow techniques. Further off, Orophin was divided between watching the sparring and the riders. "How are they faring today brothers?"

The elves called for a rest break before speaking with Haldir. "They are doing well. They know what they are doing, just need to be refined a bit. I feel they are ready to take on a small battle." Rumil nodded his head in agreement of Orophin's assessment.

"How are the patrols?"

"They are better than before. Elves would notice them, but other people and certainly orcs would never know they were there." Orophin was proud at how quickly the people of Limduin learned from the elves.

Elle moved into the clearing on Pharaohirrim at a steady canter.

"Its Lady Gaealis!" Someone in the crowd called out suddenly. People turned around to look as their young leader joined them on the field. She rode through the people waving to people as she went.

"I never know how to feel when they act so happy to see me." Elle was smiling at the elves as she pulled up. It was the first time in months she had initiated the conversation.

"Lady, you are their leader and have proven yourself as such to them." Haldir explained to her. "They do not act happy to see you, they are happy to see you."

"I thought it was time I begin to come to the practice field as well." Elle tightened the belt around her waist and looked around. "How are the people doing?"

"We were just talking about that lady. Orophin and Rumil feel the people are ready in case the orcs do attack." Haldir informed her.

"They have been working very hard, I wish to do something for them." Elle looked thoughtfully at Haldir, "I was thinking a feast in the great hall in a few days time. It would be just in time for Christmas. What do you think?"

"I'm sure the people would be pleased." Haldir agreed.

"I will begin preparations this evening." Elle looked around, "I think I will join the riders today for practice."

XxXxX

The preparations for the feast had been completed days ago and all of Limduin went home early from the practice field to prepare for a night of food, dancing, and entertainment. Inside the Gaealis manor, Elle was still supervising the final fixings of the feast.

"Lady Gaealis, if you do not get ready, you won't make it to the beginning of dinner."

Elle turned to look at Haldir, "I won't be late. I just need to change clothes." Haldir looked at her skeptically. "I bathed this afternoon so I just need to wash up quick and put on something a little more proper than leggings." Elle gave him a smirk. "Really Haldir, the better I get to know you the more you sound like my father!"

Haldir straightened more, "Then that is a compliment lady."

"It won't be if you keep nagging me!" She laughed at his expression. "Fine, I will go change. That means you have to finish and be on time."

"It will be done." Haldir pulled the last ribbons from her hands.

Elle moved hastily to her room to change. She splashed water on her face and quickly dried off. _I don't want to wear a dress. _She looked into her closet and thumbed through the many dresses hanging there. She pulled a white dress from its hanger and held it up to herself in front of the mirror. _Nah, too easy to get stuff on._ She replaced it and pulled a deep blue dress from its hanger. Before even looking at herself, she replaced it. _It's a good thing Haldir did send me up here to change, I don't know what to wear. _Her thoughts drifted. _This is a special occasion, I should wear something…_ Elle pulled the elven dress from its hanger and laid it gently on the bed. _Perfect._ She brushed out her hair and pulled part of it into a knot. She changed into the supple material and added the Gaealis silver circlet into her hair.

A loud horn coming from the direction of the woods brought Elle out of her thoughts. She moved to her balcony and threw open the doors. She could see dots of fire moving swiftly through the woods and cries of battle. She ran back into her room and changed back into her leggings. There was a knock on the door at the same time.

"Lady Gaealis!" Haldir pushed open the door.

"What is happening?"

"Riders are under attack. Orophin has already rounded up the people here to head out to the woods. They are retrieving their horses now." Haldir watched her throw a cloak around her shoulders covering her sword. "Lady, you should stay here."

Elle gave him a look and moved past him through the door. "Who is being attacked?"

Haldir followed her down the main stairway fastening his cloak as he went, there was no use arguing with the girl. "The elves returning from Lorien."

Elle stopped just outside the doorway. "The Lorien elves… returning?" Anger filled her eyes and she turned to the twenty or so people in the square waiting. "Pharaohirrim!" The colt galloped to the bottom of the stairs and waited patiently for her. She pulled herself onto his back then turned to look at the people of Limduin. "Orcs attack our borders and are hurting our Lorien friends. We must stop them here or they will forever ignore our borders!" The people yelled angrily in agreement. Haldir leapt onto Nimrohspell's back and followed closely behind Elle. "Let us rid ourselves of these menace!" Elle turned towards the woods and pushed Pharaohirrim into a strong gallop. The people followed her eagerly, swords drawn and arrows ready. Haldir heard Elle yell back to the people, "Be careful of our friends, we do not want to hurt them." Haldir pulled his sword from its sheath and followed Elle.

In the waning light of evening, Haldir could see the elves running at breakneck speeds through the forest and out into the field. Thirty orcs with torches followed seconds later, many of them on wargs. Elle pulled an arrow from her quiver, fitted it quickly, aimed and let it fly. She hit an orc riding a warg, though it was not a killing shot. He watched as the Limduin people set arrows in their bows, took careful aim, and let loose the arrows. More orcs were hit, several falling to the ground. The orcs returned fire, but aimed at the elves who were fleeing before them. The elven horses, after clearing the forest, had increased their speed double now that there were no trees to maneuver around, and raced across the field. The people watched helplessly as the arrows rained down on the escaping elves. An elf warrior fell from his horse when an arrow buried itself deep in the horse's haunch. Another elf was hit in the shoulder, but he was able to stay astride his horse.

"Fire at will!" Elle cried over the noise of the running horses. The people closing the gap between the groups of riders loosed more arrows into the sky. More orcs fell to the ground as the groups meet. Elle loosed an arrow at an orc riding a warg killing him instantly. The warg she dispatched with a quick thrust into its neck and chest. The orcs seemed to have the upper hand at first, but the Limduin people worked together and swiftly gained control over the field. Elle searched for Valandil through the mist of the battle and found him standing his ground as he was attacked. He was further away from the middle of the battle and Elle realized he must have been the elf whose horse had fallen after being struck with an arrow. She moved Pharaohirrim though the battle to reach him.

Elle screamed. She looked to her left shoulder and saw an arrow protruding through her shoulder. Pharaohirrim lunged at the orc who stood in front of them with a bow savagely trampling it under his feet. Elle slumped against his neck, fighting to keep away the darkness that threatened her vision. Valandil, hearing her scream, began to slaughter any orc standing between him and Pharaohirrim. He watched as her horse fought against any orc that came too close as well.

"Pharaohirrim!" Valandil called from where he fought ruthlessly with an orc on a warg. Pharaohirrim turned his head in the direction of the elf that called him and began to fight his way towards the elf warrior. The young stallion knew the elf well. They reached each other in seconds and Valandil leapt up behind Elle to support her. Valandil looked around, what was left of the orcs were retreating. The people still on horses pursued aggressively and the last orc was finished off before it ever crossed into the woods. "Elle… Elegain… Lady Gaealis!" Valandil was trying to keep his voice steady while controlling Pharaohirrim. Haldir rode up beside them to assess the damage to her shoulder. To his surprise, Elle was smiling through her pain.

"People of Limduin!" The people returning from the edge of the woods and the surrounding people looked in shock at Elle's wound. Elle raised her sword high, "We have forced the enemy from our borders! Let us celebrate the evening!" There were loud cheers from the people as they helped their wounded onto horses and moved back to the manor. Elle looked around, "Haldir."

"Yes lady." He rode close to Pharaohirrim so they could talk softly.

"Could you make sure the wounded are taken care of, including the horses? And have guards posted around the manor's towers so the woods can be watched from a height they can see across the distances." Elle relaxed into Valandil's embrace.

"Of course Lady Gaealis, I will see to it immediately." Haldir was proud Elle had assessed the situation so quickly. "I will have Rumil see to your wound as soon as we return to the manor."

Elle began to speak, but was cut off by Valandil. "No Elle. You must be looked after immediately, you are the leader of Limduin. To wait with your wound could be dangerous to your health." She gave him a mock glare and then smiled.

* * *

Review for me! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: LOTR is not mine therefore the characters you recognize from the books are NOT mine. The ones not in the book are mine. Have a peachy day!

James is still beta-ing for me so a big thanks to her. (James8 for her stories.)

I am sorry about the very long delay in updating. Personal problems, but I'm not boring you with the details. Feel free to yell at me, but do review!

Chapter 14 

The people of Limduin had gathered in the hall to await word on Elle's condition. She was currently upstairs with Haldir, Rumil, and Valandil. The orcs were slaughtered, though there were several guards, on four-hour rotations, on duty in the turrets in case of more. Elle did not want anyone to miss the entire feast and she felt new guards every few hours would be more alert. Several men and women were discussing the tactics used by the small Limduin army with the elves and how the fighting could be improved. The grooms and elves were caring for the horses in the barn. The elven horse that had been pierced with an arrow was now lying comfortably in a straw bed with a poultice covering the offending wound. There were scratches and some bruising among some of the other horses, but nothing too serious. The Limduin people had also faired better then expected for a first, and surprise, battle as well. There were injuries, but after inspection by the healers, Elle it seemed had sustained the worst injury. Elle had insisted the victory be added to the feast, but no one wanted to continue without Lady Gaealis, their leader, present.

_-Upstairs-_

"Lady Gaealis, you are lucky the arrow was not aimed well." Rumil had made a salve for her wound from his medicine bundle. He was applying it generously all around where the arrow had embedded itself in her shoulder. Removing the arrow had proven the tip had missed anything vulnerable though it had been painful. "You will have to take it easy for a few days, and keep the arm as immobile as possible, but I believe you will recover fully." Rumil looked at her with a serious look then noticed Valandil motion for him to join him.

"Lady, the horses are well." Haldir had seen the interaction and knew what Valandil was already thinking. He continued to keep Elle busy so the two elves could speak privately.

Valandil glanced over at Elle before speaking quietly to Rumil. "Is there any trace of poison?"

"No." Rumil shook his head confidently. "She was lucky. Are you wounded?" Valandil was looking at Elle again and didn't appear to hear him. Rumil felt exasperated from his friend ignoring him "Valandil, are you hurt?"

"No, no, just some normal bruising and aches after a bad fall." Valandil moved back beside Elle capturing her hand in his.

"Haldir." Rumil gathered his supplies and moved towards the door. He turned back after opening the door to address Elle. "Lady you should prepare to come back down to the hall in a few moments. The people will be asking for you, but try not to over-exert yourself."

Haldir followed his brother out through the bedroom door. "Yes?"

"I thought they should be alone for a few minutes before returning to the party." Rumil gave his brother a sheepish grin. "They have not seen each other in some months and tonight Elle will have many people around. They probably won't get to spend much time together."

Valandil came out of the bedroom and gently closed the door behind him. "Elle is getting ready." He smiled at them before moving to his room to change.

XxXxX

The crowd of people became silent when they saw the captain of Lorien move to the top of the stairs. Haldir walked down the staircase followed by Rumil. The elves moved to either side of the landing and turned to the top of the stairs. The people had been so busy looking at the elves no one had seen Elle and Valandil standing at the top until they started walking down. Elle had decided not to wear the elven made dress, but something less fancy. _Why wear something elegant when I have my arm in a sling._ She had giggled about how she must look. The sling, however, did not detract from the couple coming down the stairs.

Whispers could be heard through the crowd. The people were pleased to see their leader handling her position well even though she was seventeen. She had bravely ridden into battle with them and led the charge, destroying any more arguments about her leadership capabilities. Elle was also involved seriously with a Lorien elf even though she had not acknowledged the rumors. The council was pleased she had shown interest in a proper and well-educated being. She was her father's daughter and would have made Lord and Lady Gaealis proud. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs the people let out loud applause and yells for their young leader.

Elle smiled warmly at the people and held out her good arm for silence. The people quieted immediately. "We have much to celebrate Limduin! Let's get back to the feast." Another loud cheer echoed off the walls of the manor. She and Valandil led the way to the great hall where dinner was served.

After everyone was seated Haldir rose to his feet and tapped his knuckles on the table to get everyone's attention. "The Loth Lorien elves have much to thank Limduin for." Haldir started looking around the hall. Every single person felt as though the elf lord was looking at him or her. "We owe you the lives of the elves that have joined us from Loth Lorien this eve." Haldir raised his goblet and the other elves stood as well. "We thank you with our deepest gratitude."

Elle rose to her feet quickly. "And we have the Loth Lorien elves to thank for teaching us the art of protection." The people also rose to their feet whispering agreements. The elves and people raised their goblets high and drank to friendship.

XxXxX

"Lady Gaealis, thank you for an eventful evening. Feel better soon." The last few people of the party were moving through the doors to head home. Elle was grateful the people went home early, but figured they were just as worn from the day and battle as she was. She had announced that combat practice would pick up again in a few days to give everyone a chance to rest and recuperate. The people would be on edge for the next few days.

Elle slipped out the door and walked along the balcony overlooking the town of Limduin not far in the distance. She was glad her father had built the manor some distance away, but that also worried her. After all, help had been unavailable when her parents had been attacked. Elle saw a slight glow to her right and smiled as she turned to look at the elf joining her. She didn't hesitate when Valandil opened his arms and walked into them. They held onto each other for a few moments before Valandil reached for her right hand and carefully pulled her into a waltz embrace. They danced across the balcony to music only they could hear.

Haldir had gone outside to check on Elle, but when he saw the couple he went back inside. He had the servants make a hot tea for when Elle and Valandil came in. He placed it next to the open fire with two candles so they could see the way up the stairs and to their separate rooms. Valandil would probably escort Elle to her room, but he would need a candle of his own to see to his room. Haldir glanced at the window and saw their silhouettes dance across the stained glass. He smiled at their behavior then stacked the fire so it would burn through the night for heat, then went down the hall to his room. Haldir grinned to himself._ I hope for their sake Rumil does not catch them. He would not be happy that Lady Gaealis is outside in the cold and using her energy._

XxXxX

Elle was beginning to feel a bit annoyed with Rumil for restricting her activities and confining her to the manor for the past four days. Her arm had hurt the day following the attack and feast so she made no arguments about taking the day easy. When Rumil restricted her actions every day since her agreement, Elle had begun to think she should have argued at least a bit. _He is taking this too far. I need something to do._ In the last few days and with the help of the house servants, Elle had cleaned and rearranged the entire manor. _The house servants are probably ready to kick Rumil in the butt for keeping me locked up in the manor too._ She stifled a laugh in the hall way as she made her way down to breakfast. _I am going out today even if I have to beg!_

Haldir met Elle coming into the dining hall. "Lady Gaealis, would you like to accompany me on a short ride today?"

Elle could hardly contain her excitement. "Yes! I want out of the manor so bad I can't stand it anymore!"

Haldir nodded with a warm smile. "I thought you might be getting bored. I have already talked to Rumil about an outing and he thinks it's a good idea. Of course he doesn't want you to over do it so we'll have to keep it short. We could even stop for a light lunch along the river."

"Sounds good. Pharaohirrim will enjoy the attention. I'll meet you in the court yard in ten minutes." Elle rushed off before Haldir could say anything.

Haldir smiled and watched Elle run back up to her room to grab her cloak. He walked down the stairs towards the barn to prepare the horses.

XxXxX

Pharaohirrim pulled to a halt at the riverbank of the Anduin.

"Lady Gaealis, you will get me into trouble if anyone from Limduin sees us." Haldir cantered up behind her with an exasperated look on his elven features. "Rumil would have my head."

Elle giggled and slid down from her horse's broad back. "I believe you worry too much Lord Haldir." Elle grabbed the blanket thrown over Pharaohirrim's shoulders and spread it out over the sandy ground close to the river. She looked at him expectantly.

Haldir shook his head muttering under his breath, which sounded suspiciously like "young ones". He removed the pack from his shoulder and set out the lunch one of the servants had packed. Elle settled herself down on the edge of the blanket grateful for the chance to be out of the manor house. Valandil had tried his best to keep her company, but Rumil had restricted her actions so much she couldn't help but get agitated sometimes. Luckily for her, Valandil was an incredible storyteller. He had told her more stories in the last few days than the first three months they had been together. Haldir noticed the softened expression on Elle's face and easily guessed whom she was thinking about. He finished setting things up before entering her daydreams.

"Lady?" Haldir held out a wooden drinking cup.

"Oh, thank you." Elle smiled looking slightly embarrassed as though being caught at something she wasn't suppose to be doing.

They chatted easily over a light lunch watching the elven horses munch on the grass and splash around in the river. They laughed as Pharaohirrim pawed playfully at the water thoroughly soaking Nimrohspell. The elder horse looked reproachful at the young stallion and moved away. Pharaohirrim continued to splash away at the waterbed.

Haldir hesitated to broach the subject knew must be spoken about. He watched Elle beside him. She had grown considerable in the last year not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. Elle had worked hard to develop her skills as a warrior. She could accurately shoot an arrow, battle with a sword on foot and on horse. She had become an excellent trainer of horses thanks to years of early experience with her father and then schooling with the elves. She had grown into a fine woman as well. Elle had become an accomplished leader with the help of the council and elven advice. The town of Limduin was comfortable with their young leader and very accepting. She was not above talking to elders for their advice which the council was pleased with.

"Lady Gaealis." Haldir decided to simply talk about what was on his mind. "What are the plans between you and Valandil?"

Elle looked away from the colt splashing in the river. "Lord Haldir, are you asking about my love life?"

Haldir heard the jest in her voice, but refused to allow her to push past his inquiries. "Lady Gaealis, this is a very serious matter. Elves die because of lost love."

"Yes, I know Haldir." It pained Elle to think of hurting Valandil in any way. "I spoke to Rumil about the legends I had heard as a child. I knew there was no way around him finding out when I did, but Valandil doesn't really seem to want to tell me a lot about it."

"Valandil does not want to change how you feel about him and telling you might make you weary of pursuing your choice. There is nothing wrong with an elf loving a human or vice versa. But, for an elf, it will mean death eventually."

"That's about all I got out of Rumil as well." Elle sighed irritably. "I trust you will tell me more."

"I will." Haldir nodded. "Elves love very deeply. It is the most precious feeling there is to our race. We have many tales of love and lost love, some of those legendary loves are between humans and elves." Haldir sat silently for a few minutes allowing her to think about this. He did not want to deter Elle, but he wanted her to understand. "Do you have any questions you want answered?"

Elle was trying to think out the few things she had learned. "Valandil always seems so sure about us. It scares me and yet at the same time it feels right. I don't doubt us, but…" Elle shrugged giving up her explanation. Haldir could see the unhappiness etched in her face. "No offense Haldir, but this is one of those times I really wish my mother was still here."

Haldir handed her one of the cloth napkins sitting in the pack. He didn't fail to notice the casual use of his name either. "Elle, we are going to see someone. We need to return to the manor and prepare to leave." Haldir packed things then called for the horses.

Elle looked at Haldir as if he was nuts. "What?"

"Let us leave." Haldir gave Elle a leg up onto Pharaohirrim.

"I can't just leave, I have a town to run, and people to look after." Elle kept pace with Haldir still unsure of his plans. "Do you really think Rumil will allow me to travel?"

Haldir turned to look at her. "He will. He's going with us as well as Valandil."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on at least?" The horses picked up speed as they entered the clearing heading in the direction of the manor.

"When we get to the manner." He said it so firmly Elle accepted the answer without further questions.

At the manor, Haldir dismounted and called for Rumil, Orophin, and Valandil. Elle followed silently feeling aggravated at not knowing what idea was running through Haldir's mind. The elves stood around a table placed on the terrace until Elle had taken the head seat as usual. Rumil, Orophin, and Valandil looked at her expectantly, but Elle simply pointed to Haldir who paced beside the low wall still deep in thought. The group sat silently several minutes before anyone spoke.

"Brother, would you mind telling us what has you so… fascinated?" Rumil choose his words carefully.

"I will be taking a trip with Elle and Valandil." Haldir finally turned his attention to the small group seated in front of him. "No." He waved his hand towards Rumil who had tried to interrupt. "With the choices they are making," Haldir gestured towards Elle and Valandil, "they will need the permission of the Lady of the Light."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Reference the disclaimer from the other chapters because I still have nothing to do with the original writings of Tolkien. James8 is beta-ing for me.

* * *

Chapter 15

Elle, Valandil, Haldir, Rumil, and most of the elven guard were ready to ride to Loth Lorien within an hour of being told. Haldir had swiftly set things into motion and orders were followed quickly. Elle had packed mostly, clothing for every day wear, but had also packed proper clothing, which included the dress her mother wore at special occasions bearing the Gaealis family symbol and her elven made dress. There were also the necessities that were needed for proper introductions. Haldir had been nice enough to advise bringing the Gaealis circlet that symbolized the ruling crown of Limduin. She had contacted the council members so they knew Orophin would be standing in her place at any meetings. There were none scheduled, but just in case.

Down the hall from her room, Elle stopped at Valandil's doorway and smirked as he finished packing his things quickly. She knew he was excited to be returning home so quickly, Haldir had said they would be visiting for about a week.

"Elle, I can't wait to show you my home." Valandil swung his pack across his shoulder and joined Elle at the door. He pulled her pack from her shoulder and pushed it onto his shoulder. Her smirk softened into a smile at his eagerness. "You have brought me into your home and there is so much I want to share with you in mine." They began a slow walk down the hall and turned down the stairs. "The Lady of Light will be able to answer all of our questions."

Elle nodded at Valandil. She did not tell him of her fears of meeting the Lady of Light. Elle knew her father had never met her personally, but had been in contact with her different times concerning issues of Limduin. He always spoke highly of her, but Elle was frightened of what she might say. They reached the courtyard where the elves stood waiting. The horses were ready to go and Haldir was just finishing speaking with Orophin. The brothers embraced, then Haldir leapt onto Nimrohspell's back. Elle retrieved her pack from Valandil and fixed her pack around her shoulders so it wouldn't jostle around uncomfortably then pulled herself onto Pharaohirrim. The colt seemed eager to be off as if he knew he was going somewhere new. Valandil sat beside her on his horse looking forward to the start of their journey.

"Fear not Lady Gaealis." Orophin spoke quietly by Elle's side. When he paused slightly longer than necessary, Elle had the distinct impression there was double meaning in his farewell. "I will care for your home as if it were my own."

Rumil chuckled from his horse's back. "Maybe we should leave someone else in charge then, hey Haldir? The manor will be out of food for the winter!" The elves laughed at the jest.

"Lets move." Haldir pushed Nimrohspell into a trot and the travelers moved out of the courtyard into the field towards Loth Lorien.

XxXxX

The ride to Loth Lorien was faster than Elle could have anticipated. The group had completed a little over half the trip in less than six hours at a steady canter with few stops. It was probably due to the use of elven horses. The elves were cheerful company retelling stories of adventures they had shared and had individually. Elle had the suspicion they were talking for her and Valandil's sakes. Valandil had fallen silent only after an hour of travel, apparently they were thinking along the same lines. He had yet to leave her side along the trail though.

Four and a half hours later, Elle and Pharaohirrim reached the top of a small hill and looked for the first time at the woods of Loth Lorien. Valandil's descriptions of his home did not do the forest justice even though he had tried. As she crested the hillside, Elle shivered. She wasn't sure, but she felt as though she had passed through a barrier of some kind. The woods splayed out across thousands of squares miles. They crossed into the thick of the woods after coming down the small hill and across a shrouded meadow. Ten feet into the woods, Haldir halted and whistled out an unusual birdcall. The group halted waiting for a reply. An elf stepped out from nowhere Elle could see.

"Lord Haldir. Galadriel and Celeborn await the news of your arrival." The guard moved back into the woods and was gone from sight. The group continued onward into the heart of the Golden Wood.

XxXxX

Elle settled Pharaohirrim into one of the open stalls in the Lorien stables. She was happy to see no doors, just a stall with an entranceway. Pharaohirrim would not have liked to been shut in. _Of course they won't have doors, their elves._ Elle joined Valandil in a group of elves near the entrance to the cleared area of the barn. He smiled warmly at her clearly thrilled to be home. They turned to find Haldir speaking to elves about accommodations.

"When does the Lady of Light expect them?" Haldir picked up his pack from the ground and shouldered it.

One of the new guards answered him. "Her Lady requests your group rest this night. She will receive them tomorrow for a lunch in her garden. She has already had dinners sent to your rooms."

Haldir nodded, "Where is Lady Gaealis to be?"

"She has a talan next to the Golden tree. I will be happy to escort her Lord Haldir." The young guardsmen nodded towards Elle.

Valandil stepped forward. "I'd like to go along as well."

The guardsman looked at him, "Lady Galadriel has made the talan next to Lady Gaealis' available to you, Lord Valandil."

"Very well." Haldir glanced at Elle and Valandil. "Please show us the way."

The group walked silently along the paths leading the way deeper into the Golden Woods. Elle felt so small next to the enormous trees, and noticed how the elves seemed to reflect the feeling the woods held. She turned to look at Valandil next to her. He almost looked younger in the glow of the woods. He turned to hold her gaze and smiled at her radiantly taking her hand in his.

The guardsman stepped up onto a platform and led the way up and around the large tree. He halted in front of a doorway. "Lady Gaealis, your talan. Lord Valandil, your talan is the one to the right."

Elle smiled at the guardsman before entering her dwelling for the week. She heard Haldir exchange a few words with him. Elle continued to look around the large sitting room and found her way into the bedroom off to the left hand side.

Valandil followed Elle through the talan to the bedroom. "I will be sleeping on the other side of that wall." He pointed to where the large bed rested against the back wall. "If you require anything…"

Elle grinned, "I'll just have to knock."

"Elle."

They turned towards the doorway at the voice.

Haldir stood just outside the door. "Rumil would like to check your bandages, but suggested you take a bath so he can wrap it for the evening."

"That does sound like an idea." Elle placed her pack on the floor.

"I'll have hot water sent to your bath then. Until then, why don't you and Valandil eat." Haldir motioned out towards the sitting room. "Lady Galadriel has already sent a dinner."

Elle and Valandil returned to the sitting room. "Will you be joining us?" Elle glanced at Haldir, Rumil, and the guardsman.

"Not this eve. The water will arrive shortly. I suggest you get an early night then Lady Gaealis. It has been a long ride and Rumil is worried about your shoulder." Haldir grinned at his brother.

"Nonsense. Lady Gaealis, I will return in an hour to dress your wound. Lady Galadriel had a special ointment prepared to help you heal faster." Rumil closed the talan door behind them as they left.

Elle and Valandil had a leisurely dinner before the water arrived for both of them. "I will come say goodnight after your bath." Valandil went to his talan to clean up.

Elle slipped into the hot water gently. She leaned her head back allowing the scented water to relax her tired muscles.

XxXxX

The light danced across her eyes waking her. Elle stretched in the bed and pushed the light blankets away. She rolled her wounded shoulder and was pleasantly surprised to feel only a slight twinge of pain. _It feels more stiff than wounded._ Elle sat back against the headboard. _It has to be the Woods._ She stepped out of the bed to wash and dress before the day began. She had just pulled her shirt over her head when someone knocked on the talan door.

"Lady Gaealis?"

Elle grinned as she pulled open the door. "Good morning Valandil."

He smiled in return. "I thought we'd take a walk before our luncheon with Lady Galadriel."

"As long as we're back here in time for me to change into proper clothing." Elle pulled her cloak over her shoulders.

The couple followed the path down to the forest floor. They walked about the city of Loth Lorien with Valandil pointing out sites for Elle's benefit. She saw the practice fields, the libraries, and great halls. To her surprise, Elle found they had been out and about for over two hours when they reached the stables. Pharaohirrim nickered across the stable yard at seeing them approach. He trotted up and shook his head at Elle.

"How are you this morning my kingly horse?" She ran her hand down his neck affectionately. "Are the elves spoiling you?"

"Lady Gaealis. Lord Valandil." An elf guard approached them. "Lord Haldir asked me to deliver a message that you are to prepare for your meeting with Lady Galadriel. Immediately." He bowed to them and left.

"Isn't it amazing how Lord Haldir's messages always seem to be reproving even when he doesn't give it himself?" Elle rolled her eyes.

Valandil nodded. "He is right of course. We do not want to be late for our luncheon with the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood." He offered his arm to Elle and they wove their way back up the path to their talans. "I will change then wait here for you." Valandil opened her door for her.

Elle blushed slightly. "Thank you. I will try to be quick." She did not move to enter her talan though.

"What is it?"

"Haldir said there would be a big dinner tonight because I am here…" Elle faltered.

"Wear your mother's dress for this eve's dinner." Valandil seemed to read her mind. "Just wear your ruling crown to lunch with one of your other dresses."

Elle bit her lip in a smile. "Thank you. I didn't want to insult Lady Galadriel."

"You better change." Valandil reminded her trying to ease her thoughts.

Elle pulled open the closet where she had her dresses hanging after washing up. She didn't hesitate to grab her elven made dress. She brushed out her hair and set the crown onto her head as she watched in the mirror. She wanted to appear respectful, but also as a ruler. Elle opened the door to find Valandil waiting for her as he said he would.

His eyes glowed at her appearance. "You look lovely Lady Gaealis."

She blushed at his compliment and formality then noticed he wore robes instead of his normal guardsman leggings. "You look distinguished as well."

Elle accepted his arm allowing him to lead her to a great hall. They walked through the guarded doors and followed rows of columns to a large balcony prepared with a set table. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were standing at the edge of the balcony looking over the Golden Woods and speaking quietly. They turned as they came into view. Valandil stopped in front of them with Elle and bowed. Elle followed his lead to show her respect.

"Lady Gaealis. Welcome to the Golden Woods of Loth Lorien." Celeborn addressed Elle by bowing his head slightly. "Lord Valandil. It is nice to see you again."

Galadriel moved forward taking Elle's hands in hers. "Lady Gaealis. It is nice to finally meet you."

Elle bowed again at Galadriel's small embrace of her. When she looked up to meet the friendly gaze, Elle could swear stars reflected in the queen's eyes. Haldir and Rumil joined the group minutes later. Celeborn and Galadriel greeted them as well. Elle smiled at them, but watched the interactions of the elves carefully.

Celeborn's voice broke through her thoughts. "Let us sit down to lunch."

Lunch was a happy event. Neither Galadriel nor Celeborn mentioned what Elle and Valandil had come to Loth Lorien for. Haldir and Rumil did not seem to be in any hurry to bring the subject up either. The conversation centered on Limduin and what Elle's plans were for the future. Celeborn listened intently to Elle's ideas and would then ask questions to understand the full meaning behind the idea. Haldir also helped to discuss events going on in the town. Elle also asked questions and was pleased to receive so much help from the rulers of Lorien. Galadriel sat silently most of the time, but occasionally would join in. Elle had the distinct impression Galadriel and Celeborn had already discussed some of the Limduin issues with Haldir. Lunch ended some time later and they sat about talking.

Galadriel's voice broke through the discussion. "My lords." Everyone quieted immediately. "I believe Elle and I will go for a walk in the gardens to converse about other matters."

Elle rose at the suggestion smiling. Elle followed Galadriel walked towards the stairway off to the side of the balcony. They moved into the gardens below and followed the stone pathway slowly. Elle was amazed at the flourish of herbs and flowers. The plants almost looked as if they reached for Galadriel as she pointed out different ones and explained their uses. Elle was growing aggravated at her lack of plant knowledge.

"Most of the plants in here do not grow anywhere else in Middle Earth." Galadriel explained to Elle. "That might be why you don't recognize a lot of these."

Elle started. "How did you know?" She had heard of Galadriel's powers.

"You looked like you were getting frustrated." Galadriel smiled. She moved under a hanging tree and sat down in a garden chair. She motioned for Elle to join her. "I believe there is a matter we need to discuss."

Elle nodded, but held Galadriel's gaze. "Lord Valandil and I have been thinking about bonding."

"So I have been told." Galadriel smiled relaxing Elle. "You have questions though."

"Questions and concerns really." Elle waited, but Galadriel did not speak. "I have heard the stories of elves dying by lost love." She stopped unsure of what to say next. She didn't know what to say next.

"Yes. Elves have died because of lost lovers. It is called fading and nothing can be done to stop it if the heart is broken. The elf must give up their immortality so to speak. It is the ultimate sacrifice for an elf to make to a human." Galadriel could see what she was saying was bothering Elle, but she planned to make things crystal clear so the girl would understand completely. "Valandil will die after you do."

"But he is immortal." Elle tried to argue.

"His heart will break when you die." Galadriel answered back.

"I do not want to be responsible for his death." Elle blinked back tears.

Galadriel's pale eyebrows rose. "You would not cause his death."

"But I would!" Elle tried not to glare at Galadriel. "It would be my fault if he died. There is no argument to it. He would give up his immortality to marry me and it would be my fault. You even said it was the ultimate sacrifice for an elf to give to a human." Elle wiped at the tears running down her cheeks. "I lost my parents and it was unbearable for me. I will not allow Valandil to go feel that kind of pain. Not for me." She rushed to a halt, but began again. "I will tell Valandil this must not go on anymore. I will leave Loth Lorien. I ask that he not be allowed to come to Limduin any more. It will free him from what he has promised me. He should be able to find an elf easily. Let him marry and love her and live without pain for a human." She almost spat out the last word. She heard laughter from the balcony far above them and looked up to see Valandil next to the stone banister. More tears threatened.

A cool hand closed around hers. "Lady Elegain, I see now why Lord Valandil is so taken with you." Galadriel smiled. "You are selfless. You would give up your own happiness for Valandil without thoughts for yourself even though it would probably hurt you as much as losing your parents did." Galadriel sat back in her chair. "You have met with my approval."

Elle shook her head. "No. It isn't right."

"Lady Elegain you do not want to cause Valandil pain." It wasn't a question, Galadriel waited for a response. Elle shook her head. "Then do no deny him your love. That would break his heart as well." She allowed Elle to think about it for a minute. "It would have broken your heart also. Humans have been known to fade." She pushed the matter further. "You will be together in the next life. The gods are not unkind."

Galadriel waited until Elle pulled herself together then led the way back up to the balcony. Celeborn, Haldir and Rumil looked as though they had just finished speaking with Valandil about the same subject. Elle met his eyes.

"Lady Gaealis, I will see you later this night for dinner." Galadriel excused herself from the group. "Will you join me Celeborn?"

Celeborn nodded then turned to bow to the others. "Thank you for joining us." He offered his arm to Galadriel and they moved away.

"Elle, would you like me to walk you back to the talans?" Valandil asked quietly. None of the elves failed to notice the red around Elle's eyes and the slight blush to her skin.

"Yes, please." Valandil and Elle bowed to Haldir and Rumil.

Haldir turned to Rumil after the couple had left and were out of hearing range. "It's their decision now."

* * *

Let me know what you think! 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: If I owned LOTR would I be working my butt off to make ends meet while in school?

It's been a while, I know. I've had a horrible year that I won't go into detail about, it would only depress you. Trust me, I've had some major problems this year.

Chapter 16 

Elegain and Valandil strolled under the trees of Loth Lorien slowly working their way back to their talans. They hadn't said much since leaving Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Haldir, and Rumil. The silence between them was comfortable, as it always was, but they were both thinking of the discussions they had had at the luncheon. Elle had no idea where in Lorien they were or even how long they had been walking. Their interlocked arms had moved into a more comfortable position of simply holding hands.

"Valandil? What are you thinking about?" Elle squeezed his fingers.

He tightened his hand around hers. "You."

Elle stopped walking. "Quit teasing me. You know what I'm asking you about."

"Elegain, do you doubt me?" Valandil lifted an eyebrow.

"Of course not." Elle grinned at his mock expression.

"Then will you finally accept my proposal?"

"Yes I will." It was so easy to say, she giggled. It felt right to say it as well.

Valandil picked her up in a tight hug and swung her around on the pathway.

XxXxX

Elle had finished dressing when there was a knock at her talan door.

"Come in." She stood up from the corner of her bed and looked at the door questioningly. She bit her lip as she grinned at him. "How do I look?" She slowly turned in her ruling dress holding her arms out slightly.

Valandil also wore dark robes to match Elle's ruling dress. He gazed at her intently. "You're missing your crown."

Elle rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips. "I was just brushing out my hair first." She sat back down on the bed and began to pull the brush through her hair again. Valandil walked over behind her, took the brush, and gently brushed her hair back from her face. He reached around her to place a small, intricately carved wooden box on the vanity. Elle looked at it then at Valandil in the mirror.

"What is it?" Elle touched the box with her fingertips never taking her eyes from Valandil.

"Telling you would ruin the surprise of opening it." Valandil finished brushing through Elle's hair. He picked up her ruling circlet and placed it into her hair. He smiled into the mirror. "Are you going to open it?"

Elle smiled back. "I don't know elvish customs. I didn't get you anything."

"I didn't expect you to." Valandil nudged the box closer to her. "Are you going to open it?"

She picked up the box and released the clasp. Elle lifted the lid then pushed aside the green silken material. A silver ring with an elvish pattern lay in the center of the box. Elle breathed in sharply at the simple beauty.

Valandil picked up the ring and slipped it onto Elle's ring finger. "It was my great grandmother's engagement ring. She gave it to my mother before she sailed to the undying lands after my great grandfather was wounded in a one of the ancient wars. It has been in my family for centuries."

XxXxX

The elvish dinner at Loth Lorien was one of the most extravagant Elle had ever attended. Valandil led Elle to the front table where they would dine with Celeborn and Galadriel. Haldir was seated with several of his guardsmen below the platform where Elle sat. Elle sat next to Galadriel in the center of the table.

Elle looked around at the many elves. "Valandil, who are all these elves?"

"My family, very close friends, and of course the Lord and Lady of Loth Lorien." Valandil smiled warmly at her. Elle's look of shock removed the smile quickly. "What is wrong Elle?"

"Your family?" Elle looked around the dining hall again. "I haven't properly met your family yet."

"Are you worried?" Valandil gripped her hand trying to comfort her.

"No, I just…" She trailed off not sure what she was supposed to do.

Valandil tightened his hand around her. "It is our custom to introduce the intension at a formal dinner." He saw her visibly relax. "I'm sorry Elle, I forget you do not know the customs."

Elle sighed. "Human customs include meeting the family before hand for approval."

"I asked for approval, my lady." Valandil smiled again at her surprise. "I asked the council of Limduin and Lord Haldir. I thought it was fitting to keep your customs as well."

Elle felt a pang of sadness at the feeling her parents wouldn't be here, but felt relieved to know the council had acted as family over the matter. She gazed at Haldir and was touched for having one of her father's closest allies treating her so much like a daughter. She noted to herself to thank him for all his help.

Her mind came back to the banquet when Lord Celeborn stood from his chair next to Galadriel. "Family, friends, tonight we welcome Lady Elegain Gaealis of Limduin to Loth Lorien in preparation for her marriage to Lord Valandil of the Lorien realm." He paused. "As tradition commands, are there any who oppose this marriage with due concern?" Elle felt as if the air was tightening in her chest at the sight of an elf lord stand up. The elf looked remarkably like Valandil.

"Lord Valstaff would speak, my Lord Celeborn." Celeborn nodded and the elf continued. "Our family," he motioned to the table in which he sat at the head, "is pleased our son would take a wife so well matched. May they be blessed in their bonding." Lord Valstaff raised his glass to Elle and Valandil. The elves throughout the dining hall stood and raised their glasses in toast.

Galadriel gently prodded Elle to stand before she stood. Elle understanding, followed with Valandil. They raised their glasses and toasted. Dinner was served immediately after accompanied by music from a band of elves.

Elle and Valandil walked among the guests greeting them. It seemed as though everyone wanted to meet her. She noticed the Lord Valstaff and what appeared to be his wife waiting for Valandil. It took only moments for Elle and Valandil to reach them.

"Father. Mother." Valandil hugged his parents. "I would like you to meet Lady Elegain Gaealis of Limduin." Elle bowed her head as they bowed back to her. "Elle these are my parents. Lord Valstaff and Lady Etrania."

"Please Lady Gaealis, call me Valstaff." He motioned to the seats around the table. "Will you join us for a moment."

"Of course, my lord." Elle sat down smiling. "Please, just call me Elle. There is no need to be so formal with me."

"And I am simply Etrania." Valandil's mother sat next to Elle. "My son has told me a lot about you. I feel as if I already know you."

"Yes. He told me about his family and his home when we would go horseback riding in Limduin." Elle felt at ease with his parents. They chatted for some time before being pulled away by other elves.

The night was almost over when Celeborn called for quiet in the dining hall. "There is one more tradition to complete before we conclude this night. Lord Valandil and Lady Elegain will exchange their intention rings." He held his hand out for them to come to the front of the gathering.

Valandil led Elle to the front and gave Celeborn a small, green velvet drawstring pouch. Celeborn held the pouch high for everyone to see. He opened it and removed two silver rings handing one to Valandil and the other to Elle. He stepped back so they stood alone in front of everyone.

Valandil took Elle's left hand and slipped the ring on to her ring finger. Elle copied his motions placing the ring on his left hand ring finger. Elle felt as if the light was becoming brighter by the second. It was almost unbearable, but she continued to stare at Valandil ignoring what was going on around her. She felt almost lightheaded, but exhilarated at the same time. As she continued to look at him, she thought she saw a couple of children run silently through the haze. As fast as the light appeared, it was gone.

XxXxX

Elle was preparing for bed when someone knocked on her talan door. "Come in." She pulled a shawl around her shoulders.

Elle bowed as Lady Galadriel entered the talan. "Do you know what it was you saw at your bonding ceremony?" Elle looked confused and shook her head. "Then I will not tell you too much, except your children will be gifted Elegain." Galadriel smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 17 

Valandil knocked on Elle's talan. It was several days after their banquet and they were leaving for Lumduin within the hour. Elle opened the door in a flourish and greeted him with a wide smile.

"Good morning Elle." Valandil returned the smile. "Are you ready to return home?"

Elle walked back to the bed where she had placed her belongings. "I am. I miss my home and my people." She stopped and made a face. "It's not that I don't like it here, but I have my responsibilities. Your home is so beautiful and I will miss it, though we've been here only a short time." Elle bit her lip not sure how to explain.

"I understand Elle." Valandil took her pack from her and slung it over his shoulder. "It's not like you are keeping me from my home. I will be able to visit my home and family often. I just hope you will come with me when you can."

"Of course I will. Your family has been very nice to me. I can't wait to show you the dress your mother insisted I wear for the bonding." Elle looked excited.

Valandil held up his hands. "Don't tell me."

"I hadn't planned to." Elle rolled her eyes at him. They had reached the square and found almost everyone who had attended the dinner had come to tell them goodbye. Valstaff and Etrania hugged them both. Elle looked at them. "You will come to the bonding even though it will be in Limduin, won't you?"

"Yes, we will see you in a month." Etrania answered immediately before pulling Elle into another hug.

"Ride safe, my family." Valstaff spoke to Valandil and Elle.

Elle found Pharaohirrim had worked his over to her. "Hello my beautiful, kingly horse. Are you ready to return home?"

XxXxX

The ride home was uneventful until they reached the main road cutting through the forest. At once, archers met them with arrows readied. "State your business."

Elle pushed Pharaohirrim to the front of the traveling group. "Lady Elegain Gaealis returning home from Loth Lorien."

The men dropped their bows to the side as several more came from the woods on either side of the road. "Yes, yes of course Lady Gaealis!" The lead man bowed deeply. "I'll have Samson ride ahead so the town may welcome you properly." The man named Samson didn't need to be told, he jumped on the closest horse and headed towards town at a gallop.

The traveling band continued on their way moments later with a couple of the guards to keep them company. They arrived in Limduin twenty minutes later and were welcomed with music and cheers from the people.

XxXxX

Elle was relieved when she finally arrived back at the manor. Orophin stood smiling on the stairs as they rode up.

"Gladly met, my brother." Orophin and Haldir grasped each other's forearms in the usual greeting, but then hugged as well. He looked past Haldir to Valandil and Elle. His smile widened. "So when will the bonding take place?"

Elle giggled at his assumptions. "Next month. I have met with Lady Galadriel's approval as well as Valandil's family."

"I would not expect any less." Orophin held his nose in the air. The group laughed at his antics.

"You know," Elle commented while removing her things from Pharaohirrim's back, "I believe Orophin likes it here." She smiled when Valandil took her things from her to carry into the manor. "I have so much to attend to."

"Nonsense lady, I took care of business. The only changes have been an increase in the road guards." At Elle's look of surprise, Orophin calmed her. "We thought two on the road would be better off with several hiding in the woods as well. Safety."

Elle nodded. "You'll have to brief me then."

Haldir held up his hands. "Not now Elegain. It has been a long and tiresome ride back. I insist you rest for the evening. There will be plenty of time tomorrow."

Elle hesitated. Valandil offered his arm. "Elle, things are fine. If there was a problem, Orophin would tell you."

She nodded again. They began walking up the stairs to the manor before Elle whispered to Valandil. "Us." Valandil gave her a quizzical look. "Orophin would tell _us_ if there was a problem. You will be helping me rule Limduin."

"Us."

XxXxX

Elle felt frustrated. She had been working on the wedding plans and some ruling details with Limduin all morning. She sat back in her chair and glared at the pieces of parchment in front of her. She sighed audibly. It was only a few days until the wedding and she'd been so busy since she'd gotten back. Elle glanced out the windows of the office to see the sun shining brightly. She decided to go for a long run with Pharaohirrim. She grabbed her cloak from the chair where she'd thrown it this morning and headed out to the barns.

At the bottom of the stairs, Elle whistled shrilly. Pharaohirrim galloped up to the manor snorting at the idea of going out again. "Easy my love, shall we go for a ride?" The colt pawed the ground anxiously then threw his head into the air dancing around. Elle laughed, "Alright, we're going." Elle leapt onto his back then leaned forward to speak with the excited colt. "Shall we go for a run in the woods?"

The colt leapt forward at her command, pounding through the grass as they ran into the field. Her mind focused on the sound of Pharaohirrim's hooves pounding into the ground and the grass swishing around his legs as he moved across the field. She felt free as she pulled the colt up and laughed out loud at the feeling.

"I've missed that, my beautiful king." She lovingly patted the strong neck as they set a slow pace around the tree line. "Unfortunately, we cannot take too long. I have to be back." The colt pranced under her, his ears flicking back and forth listening to her. "I'm sorry, but you get to have fun out on the land. I'm planning a very important day." Elle slid down from the colt's back and walked along beside him. She became lost in thought as they walked along. Without realizing it, she put her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

A sense of peace came over Elle. She closed her eyes and allowed her senses to completely accept the feelings and everything else Pharaohirrim was offering to ease her mind. She sighed and felt herself relax. When she finally opened her eyes she found she and the colt had stopped walking. Pharaohirrim had his head turned around towards her and was watching her. A smile creased her face. "Thank you for listening."

XxXxX

Elle ran down the stairs looking over the manor house. "Gwen!" Elle waited for a response from the maid. "Gwen!" The girl came out of a room upstairs.

"Yes my lady?"

"Why isn't that room finished yet?" Elle felt desperate.

"I am just finishing my lady." Gwen informed her. "I was just running a rag over everything again after making the bed."

"Oh, good. Yes." Elle's mind was racing through everything on the list she could remember. "Did you…"

"Yes, ma'am. I used the good linens, the ones with the ivy patterns." Gwen hid a smile.

Elle continued down the stairs scrutinizing everything within eyesight. Valandil's parents were arriving along with several of his family members and she wanted everything to be perfect. She was so busy fretting she walked right pasted her intended.

"Elle?"

She jumped. "Valandil. What did I forget?"

He shook his head in amusement. "Elle. My parents are not difficult to get along with. Why are you so worried?"

"Who says I'm worried?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You've had the maidservants clean the manor four times in three days. That included the double cleaning today love."

It was Elle's turn to raise an eyebrow at him. Valandil smiled. "But that's okay… Um, do you need me to do anything?"

One of the grooms ran into the entrance hall. "My lady! My lord! The elven travelers are here!"

Elle jumped again. "I didn't change!"

Valandil stopped her from running up the stairs. "Elegain, you've changed a number of times since getting up this morning. Your look beautiful." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs. "Come, let's meet my family."

"Your right, it wouldn't like right if we didn't meet them." Elle tightened her grip on his hand and pulled him after her. Valandil thanked his elven abilities to keep his balance with a grin.

The couple walked outside just as the elven riders came to a stop in front of the manor. Elle slipped into her role of ruler without thought. "Lords and Ladies of Loth Lorien, welcome to Limduin and our home." Valandil glanced at Elle then turned to smile at his parents. They had also noticed the use of the word _our _in Elle's statement and looked pleased.

Valandil walked down the stairs with Elle releasing her only when he embraced his relatives. "Father, Mother… welcome to Limduin."

The elves looked around. "We would not have missed your bonding. Lady Gaealis, you have a beautiful home." Lord Valstaff nodded to his surroundings.

Lady Etrania hugged her son in greeting before looking at Elle. "I hope you have not gone to too much trouble on our behalf." She hugged Elle tightly.

"Oh course not." Elle answered immediately. She ignored the smile Valandil gave her. "Please come in, you must be tired after your journey."

Dinner was a pleasant affair that evening. The traveling elves had been made comfortable along with their horses. Stories were told to amuse from both sides. Valandil's parents told Elle several stories that made him blush, but laughed at also. The night was winding down. Elle insisted on walking her guests to their rooms to make sure they would be comfortable.

Etrania and Valstaff relieved Elle's fear that they would be comfortable. Etrania smiled. "I see you went to a lot of trouble for us."

"It was not trouble for our guests." Elle smiled back.

"Thank you." Valstaff gave his wife a quick look. Elle and Valandil left the room closing the door behind them. "How much trouble do you think she actually went to?" He asked with a grin.

Etrania laughed softly. "It wasn't trouble to her."

XxXxX

Elle looked out her window across Limduin Valley as the sun was slowly setting. Her marriage to Valandil would take place just before the sun set completely. She sighed and moved back to her vanity trying to decide how to wear her hair.

"I believe he prefers when you let it hang loose." Elle stopped glaring at herself in the mirror and turned to see Etrania standing inside the doorway. "May I come in?"

Elle stood up to welcome her. "Of course Etrania." She bit her lip and waited.

Etrania smiled at her before settling herself on the corner of the bed. She noticed Elle continuing to watch her expectantly. "He sends his love." Elle grinned at her before settling back in her chair trying to decided if she wanted to pin back her bangs or not. "You do know the intended are not really supposed to speak or see each other before the ceremony?"

"I didn't get to see him. He isn't in view of any of my windows." Elle laughed at the elven woman's joking. "I think you and Valstaff have something to do with that."

Etrania feigned innocence. "May I help you with your hair?"

"Yes, please. I just don't know what to do with it." Elle put her brush down shaking her head. "I'm afraid it may blow around too much if I don't try to control it a little bit." She shrugged to. "I'm also a little bit nervous."

"Child, I would be worried about you if you weren't." Etrania brushed back Elle's long hair, pulling the bangs and beginning to braid them. "This allows your hair to stay down, but will keep it from blowing everywhere. Besides, it isn't that windy out."

Elle tilted her head slightly looking at the elf in the mirror. "Is Valandil nervous?"

"Of course. He is bonding with you, but he is also becoming a ruler." Etrania finished the braid. "I'll let you put your crown on."

"Wha? Oh, yeah." Elle carefully slid the circlet into her hair. "How much time do I have?"

"Not much. I'll leave you to get dressed." Etrania bowed her head before leaving.

Elle breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled. She pulled the gown Etrania had given at Loth Lorien out of the closet and looked again at the beauty of it. She slipped out of her robe and carefully stepped into the dress. The dress was made of the similar material that her other elven dress had been. The creamy white material was soft and very supple to touch. There were intricate elvish patterns along the neck, waist, and train of the gown. Her shoulders remained bare to below her collar bone and the sleeves ran straight to her forearms. Elle looked in her mirror to check her appearance and was pleased to see herself looking so happy.

A soft knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. "Come in."

The door opened and Haldir walked in. He stopped short at seeing her dressed so exquisitely. "Lady Elegain…" He stammered slightly. "You are a vision."

"Thank you my lord." Elle took another deep breath steadying herself. "It is time."

Haldir stepped into the hall and held his arm out for her. Elle allowed him to lead her to the doorway leading to the garden. The doors opened revealing the garden lit by candles and the last rays of the sun. All the people from Limduin and the visiting elves from Lorien stood as Haldir led Elle down the aisle and to where Valandil waited for her.

Valandil was dressed in deep forest green robes. In front of him, the king's crown sat on a black pillow with the Gaealis crest embroidered into the material. Haldir stopped and Elle left him to walk the last ten feet herself to where Valandil waited for her. She accepted his hand and they turned so they could easily be seen by the people. Haldir sat down next to Valandil's parents.

"I, Lord Valandil of Loth Lorien, home of the elves of the Golden Woods, take thee Lady Elegain Gaealis, ruler of Limduin, as my bonded." Valandil had had to explain to Elle he would not say until death, because elves did not believe in any death as a separation.

Elle smiled at him. "I, Lady Elegain Gaealis, ruler of Limduin, take thee, Lord Valandil of Loth Lorien of the Golden Woods, as my bonded." She took the crown from the pillow and held it out slightly. Elle remembered her parents wearing the crowns for special occasions. Her father had once told her that when she married she would have to offer the crown to the man she planned to marry. "Do you Lord Valandil of Loth Lorien of the Golden Woods, swear to uphold the laws of Limduin as ruler by my side as my bonded?"

"I swear." Valandil answered, then bowed his head. Elle placed her father's crown on his head. Elle stood back from him and they joined hands before turning to the crowd.

The council of Limduin stood up as one and the elder Limduin spoke to the people and elves gathered for the ceremony. "Lords and Ladies of Limduin and Loth Lorien, I give you, the rulers of Limduin!"

* * *

Let me know what you think. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I shouldn't have to tell you anymore that I am not Tolkien.

I recently got a review from someone and felt I had to update since I'd let it go so long. So thanks to Wolfy Pup for 'telling' me to get my tush in gear and reading my story.

Chapter 18

Elle walked around the manor lost in thought. She hadn't been able to work properly for some weeks now. Valandil had actually been doing most of the work and, she knew, covering for her lack of productivity. She just couldn't think of what was bothering her so much. And there was a problem; she just couldn't put her finger on it. Elle had tried talking to Valandil about it, but he had told her not to worry too much, they would deal with whatever the problem was when she figured out what it was. She had just given him _that _look and he had quickly walked away leaving her to think. Haldir would soon be visiting and she had decided to wait to talk to him. Elle was excited about seeing him again. He had left about a week after the wedding, and hadn't returned due to business in Loth Lorien. Haldir also trusted Elle and Valandil to get in touch with him if something was seriously wrong. That had been almost two years ago. She and Haldir had kept up a constant communication. He had said it was because he was interested in what was happening in Limduin, but Elle knew it was because he thought of her as an adopted daughter, without the admitting it. She smiled thinking about him.

A stable boy ran into the house nearing plowing into Gwen who was taking the clean laundry upstairs and looked around. When he saw she was standing next to her study doorway, he slowed down and approached her. "My Lady, Haldir of Lorien was seen at the borders with several other elves."

"Thank you, Bastian. Slow down though, you don't want to hurt yourself or someone else." Bastian smiled nervously. "Yes Lady Elegain." She watched him walk out the front door and giggled when she heard him vault down the manor stairs at a high rate of speed remembering when she was as carefree.

"Shall we meet our returning guests?" Valandil walked down the stairs and held his arm out to her. "Haldir is returning?"

"Yes. He hasn't been here for some time." Elle answered checking her reflection in the mirror.

Valandil watched her. "You are bonded to me and yet you check your reflection for him?"

"It was for you, but if you insist." Elle teased back. She was going to find out who had told Valandil about her crush on Haldir someday, even if it took forever.

The couple moved out onto the stairs and waited patiently for the elves to arrive at the manor. Valandil absently reached for Elle who accepted his embrace leaning against him. Her mind wrapped again around the feeling that something just wasn't sitting right. She was broken out of her revere by Valandil when the riders pulled up in front of the manor.

Elle broke into a grin. "Lord Haldir. Your better have a good reason for staying away from Limduin for so long."

"Lady Elegain." Haldir hugged her tightly. "I would ask why you have not returned to the Golden Woods."

"You know Valandil and I are returning with you for a visit." Elle folded her arms across her chest, waited for a time, then grinned. "I believe you are still without a reason." Elle beamed at seeing Haldir's brothers. "Rumil. Orophin." She hugged each of them.

"Well met, Lord Valandil." Haldir greeted his guardsman with the warrior's arm embrace. "I see you are still unable to keep her under control." The elves laughed musically.

"I heard that." Elle took Valandil's arm and lead the group into the manor followed by more laughter.

LOTR

Haldir paced back and forth across the study in front of the large fireplace. Elle and Valandil sat on a chaise watching him while Orophin and Rumil sat in chairs. The rulers had filled them in on the happenings of the city and any other news they could think of. Everything had been fine until Elle had haltingly told them about her concern she couldn't understand.

"Haldir." Elle watched him in some amusement. When he didn't answer her, she tried again, but a slightly louder tone. "Haldir." He paused to glance at her. "You'll put a track in the rug."

Valandil chuckled quietly, but had started to grow concerned at Elle's insistence that something wasn't right. He had tightened security around the city and started taking rides looking for any signs the guards may have missed. He did not doubt the people, but Elle's fear had caused him to become more concerned. Thus far, there had been nothing out of the ordinary: thieves in the area were not uncommon, and a couple of orc sightings, but there had been no serious problems since the setup of the Limduin guard. He had even taken to teaching an enhanced section of tracking and training in the guard so they would know what to look for in advance.

"My lord, I'm sure the feeling will pass." Elle felt bad about worrying Haldir so soon after his arrival. "It is just a feeling." Valandil looked between Elle and Haldir.

Haldir continued to look at her. "Elle. I would normally agree with you, that the feeling would pass, but the persistence of the feeling is what concerns me. You said it has been several weeks and this feeling is not fading." Haldir creased his brow in thought. "Have you asked Lady Galadriel about this?"

"No. I did not want to trouble her with such trivial nonsense." Elle shook her head.

Valandil reached for her hand. "Elle, if this feeling is so persistent and concerns you so, it may be best to ask for her guidance. If it is not for us to know at this time, she will not reveal it until necessary."

Elle tightened her grip on Valandil. "If you think it is best, I will compose a letter and send it back with when Haldir returns." She looked to Haldir. "Would you take the letter to Lady Galadriel?"

"Compose your letter this evening Elle. I will have one of my guard leave tomorrow morning." Haldir nodded his head.

Elle tried not to show her distress for having mentioned the problem. "Elle, it is time for our evening walk." Valandil glanced over at the three brothers. "Would you like to join us?"

Rumil shook his head and answered for the other elves. "Enjoy the evening." He could see Valandil trying to soothe Elle.

Valandil and Elle walked out of the manor and down the stairs. Elle kept pace with him until she felt they were out of hearing distance. "What do you think?" Elle stopped next to the Pharaohirrim's open paddock. The colt was out at the moment eating grass in the field.

Valandil leaned back against the fence. "I think we should have thought about contacting Lady Galadriel sooner. I'd thought about it, but hoped the feeling would pass."

Neither moved for several minutes then Elle moved closer for comfort. "I don't mean to worry you." She sounded frustrated.

"I am worried only that you are anxious. I wish I could calm your fear." He brushed his hand through her hair before holding her close.

"I worry that you worry too much for me." Elle smiled into his chest.

"I worry that you worry that I worry too much." He laughed into the late evening air.

Elle leaned back. "I think it's been too long since we've sparred. You are trying to best me with words."

"Is that a challenge for tomorrow morning then?" Valandil cheekily grinned down at her.

"It is." Elle's face softened. "Do you know your inner light glows more when you are happy?"

"Really? I never noticed." Valandil shrugged.

"I don't know why you are looking forward to getting bested tomorrow."

LOTR

Elle's letter left early the next morning as the people of the manor were rousing themselves. Elle had just woken up when Valandil bounced into their room.

"Good morning my love." Valandil offered her a warm cup of tea.

Elle rolled her eyes. "Elves."

"We have a date this morning, unless you wish to postpone the inevitable." Valandil sat on the edge of the bed watching Elle move about the room getting ready for the day.

"Ha, ha."

Elle and Valandil retrieved their weapons from the study and walked outside. Elle didn't know it, but Valandil had been watching her closely the last few days. She moved slower than normal and would take naps in the afternoon. To him, she just seemed to be more tired. He began to think the strain of ruling Limduin was beginning to wear on her more than she admitted. He had talked to Haldir last night of his concerns. Haldir agreed with him saying she probably just needed a break. Quietly, Valandil thanked the Valar for their planned trip to Loth Lorien to visit with his family in just a few days.

"Valandil? Are you going to prepare for our spar or daydream all day?" Elle stretched her hands above her head.

"Are you in a hurry to be disarmed?" He teased back removing his cloak from his shoulders. "I have been awake since the sun has risen above Limduin, my love, I have already prepared." That was another issue currently bothering him. Elle and he used to watch the sunrise together at least twice a week. Lately, though, it just hadn't been happening.

Elle placed her cloak on the bench next to Valandil's and moved into the sparring circle. She smiled widely at him. "Shall we?"

Valandil stepped into the circle and both were suddenly on guard. They circled each other slowly looking for an opening to attack. Valandil had to take it easy on her due to his centuries of guarding Lorien's borders. Elle knew he was easy on her, but she always got a great workout so it didn't bother her. Neither had noticed Haldir who was already in the garden eating his breakfast.

"Elle, you're leaving your left side open when you step around." Valandil offered the advice before attacking. The swords clashed in the air as Elle met him and pushed back against his onset. They fought several minutes before Elle stepped backward and fell ending the exercise. "Are you alright?" He offered his hand to her.

Elle swore before pushing his hand away. "Don't." She stood without making eye contact and walked out of the circle leaving her sword and cloak behind. Valandil stood motionless watching her walk away unsure of what had just happened. He heard a shrill whistle from the direction she had just gone, but by the time he had moved to the front of the manor, Elle was riding Pharaohirrim away from the manor at a gallop.

When Elle returned some time later in the late afternoon, she busied herself with Pharaohirrim. Valandil sensed she did not want to be disturbed and respected her wishes by continuing to work on some minor issues regarding Limduin. Haldir, on the other hand, walked across the paddock intending to have several words with her about her behavior.

"Lady Gaealis." Haldir saw her wince at his tone. "Your manner this morning was uncharacteristic of a woman I have watched grow into a ruler, especially against her bonded."

He heard her breath in deeply and raggedly then saw her nod in agreement. She turned her head slightly though she still did not look at him. "Is Valandil very upset with me?"

Haldir raised his eyebrows at the sadness in her voice and the blush creeping into her cheeks. "Elle, Valandil is only confused as to what happened, as am I."

"I don't know myself. I wish I did." She gave a strangled cry. "Haldir, I wish I knew myself."

"Go and speak with him. He is in the study." Haldir took the brush from her taking away her only excuse to sustain the inevitable conversation.

Elle nodded. She moved past him slowly and walked towards the manor. She paused inside the door and decided to change before going to speak with him. Elle opened the door to their room and found Valandil sitting on the bed as though waiting for her.

"Elegain. I had Gwen bring up water for you. I'll leave you to…"

"No. Please don't go." Her voice shook betraying her. "Valandil, I am sorry. I don't know why I behaved as I did." A blush was spreading across her cheeks, but she did not waiver in her eye contact with him. "Please do not be angry with me anymore."

Valandil crossed the room so quickly, Elle thought she had closed her eyes. "I am not angry. Just tell me, what is wrong?"

"I want to move up our departure date to Lorien. I believe we must speak to the Lady of Light. Perhaps she will clear up my confusion… before I hurt you again."

Valandil nodded. "We will leave tomorrow morning. I will speak with Haldir."

Elle held him tighter not letting him go.

LOTRLOTR

Elle and Valandil came down to the study some time later. Haldir watched them and was glad to see they had talked things through. He had grumbled something about the ideas of making up between those bonded which had just caused them to look at each other while stifling laughter. Light rain slapped against the windows as they decided to take dinner in the study. Currently, Elle and Valandil sat comfortably, him reading and her listening to the collected eleven tales. Haldir also sat in the study listening to the book being read out loud. Rumil and Orophin were helping Gwen bring the food in.

Valandil finished the tale he was reading and shut the book as Rumil entered carrying a tray of food. Elle sat up and stretched. "The rain sounds as though it will continue through the night." She began to cut up the food and handing out small plates.

"When was the last time a large storm happened in Limduin?" Rumil seated himself in front of the fire. He had been reading Limduin history lately and found that the writer had written everything down that was even remotely important.

"Some time ago. I remember a thunder storm from when I was a girl. I wasn't allowed out of the house the entire time. We lost several horses from the herd due to rapidly rising water. I think there was one reported to have been struck by lightning." Elle left her plate untouched on the tray. Valandil noticed as well as Haldir. "I'd have to check the records of the city to be sure." She stood picking up the tray. "I believe I will retire for the night. I am tired."

The elves stood up as she left the room. Valandil followed her out of the study. "Elle, are you not going to eat?" Concern covered his face as he watched her.

She smiled warmly at him. "I am just tired my love. It has been a long day." She kissed him softly. "Stay with your friends and talk. It has been too long since you have seen them last."

"I will join you later then." Valandil released her.

LOTR

Elle changed out of her evening wear and put on one of Valandil's comfortable tunics after washing up. She paused by the window looking out into the swirling snow. The night had come on faster due to the darkening clouds with rain. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing the horses and other animals were safely tucked inside the barns. Elle banked the fire for the night and crawled into the warmth of the bed. Her eyes began to feel heavy as she felt the day's worry slip away from her.

Elle opened her eyes a moment later when she heard someone call for her downstairs. She climbed out of bed and wrapped herself in a dressing gown before heading down the stairs. "Valandil?" She looked around expecting to see someone. "Haldir?"

"Elle."

She followed the voice into the library. "Lady Galadriel!" Elle dropped into a bow. "Why was I not told of your arrival? I'm so sorry…"

Galadriel smiled and waved her hand excusing Elle's worries. "I've been waiting to speak with you." Galadriel was seated next to the window outside of which Elle could see the storm had not let up at all.

"My lady, how did you come through the rain and so quickly?" Elle sat across from Galadriel. She paused momentarily.

"My arrival is a trivial matter compared to what we need to discuss." Galadriel poured two cups of warm tea from a pot Elle hadn't noticed before. "I believe you have been sensing something out of the ordinary. Why did you wait so long before saying something to Valandil? Or contacting me?" Galadriel waited.

"I thought the feeling would pass." Elle breathed back the tears.

"You understand that it is not an unpleasant feeling." Galadriel sipped her tea.

Elle nodded still unhappy. "Why do I have this ever persistent feeling? What is it?"

Galadriel laid her hand on top of Elle's.

"Elle." Elle's eyes snapped open and met with Valandil's eyes. "My love, you were talking in your sleep. Was it a good dream?"

LOTR

It had been only hours since her dream the night before, yet Elle had become almost needy of Valandil. He could feel her eyes follow him and she rarely left his side. Valandil wanted to speak to Lady Galadriel as soon as possible, Elle was scaring him in a way he had never felt before.

The next morning he was up before the sun had risen and had everything packed and double checked before the rest of the elves had made their way to breakfast. He was just about to speak to Haldir about the travel when Elle joined him in the dining hall.

"You must be excited to return home, my love. We have not visited in some months." Elle stretched comfortably and leaned against him. "Your family will think I am horrible for keeping you to myself."

He searched her face trying to understand. "They understand I am now a ruler among men and with that comes responsibilities I cannot disregard." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We are leaving soon. Do you have everything?"

Elle thought a moment. "We should return the book we borrowed. I'll go and get it."

"No Elle, go and eat something before we leave. Haldir, will you walk with me?" Valandil rose from his seat as casually as possible.

"Of course." The elder elf followed.

Valandil remained silent until they reached the study where they had left the book sitting on the chaise from the previous night. "Are you sure you don't mind Orophin and Rumil staying behind again?" He picked up the book and shifted it back and forth between his hands.

"Orophin and Rumil would not volunteer if they did not want to stay." Haldir furrowed his brow. "Galadriel will tell you everything when it is time Valandil. Rushing to meet with her will not make her tell you something you are not ready to hear." Haldir watched Valandil's shoulders slump slightly. "You know this."

"Yes."

"Then go to visit your family. When the Lady of Light is ready, she will call for you." Haldir spoke steady and calm. He firmly believed in what he said. They walked into the hall as Elle was coming out of the dining hall. "Lady Elegain, we are ready to ride."

LOTR

The group from Limduin arrived as the sun was preparing to set deep in the Golden woods. Valandil and Elle were greeted by a large group of elves, mostly from Valandil's family as they stopped in front of the stables. Etrania had embraced Elle and the women had begun to talk about happenings since they had seen each other last. Etrania noticed the concerned expression on Valandil's face when the group had arrived and Elle's constant watch over her bonded to make sure he was not far off.

Valstaff had also noticed, but said nothing to his son until they were following the women. "You and Elle are to have a meeting with Galadriel tomorrow eve. She has sent word." He handed a folded piece of parchment to his son. "Are you well?"

"Yes Ada. Something has been troubling Elle for some time and I believe the Lady of Light will aid us in understanding this feeling." Valandil explained for his father. "I confess though. I am concerned for her. It bothers her day and night, relentlessly."

Valstaff watched his son, but could offer nothing on the matter. "Lady Galadriel will know of her troubles my son. All will be well." Valandil just nodded and returned with his father to the group of riders. "You have a guest talan next to the library. We thought you would be comfortable close to home my son."

"Valandil, we must return the book and get another." Elle's appearance had begun to glow in the light of the woods and she looked happier. "Etrania, that book of tales was beautiful. You must recommend something else for us."

LOTR

Elle hummed around the talan she and Valandil were sharing. "Valandil, are you ready?"

Valandil came out of the bedroom straightening his robes. He paused to watch Elle rearrange the vase of flowers he had brought in for her and smiled. "Elle."

"We should be on time." She teased him.

He held out his arm for her and they walked down the stairs to the forest floor. They met other elves as they made their way through the woods. Valandil introduced her to them and they chatted for a few moments, but excused themselves quickly so not to be late for their meeting. They were met at the door of Lady Galadriel's and Lord Celeborn's meeting hall.

"Lord Valandil and Lady Gaealis, rulers of Limduin, welcome. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are awaiting your arrival in the garden." Then handmaid led them through the talan and down a set of stairs opening into a garden Elle had never been in. She bowed to them at the bottom of the stairs and swept her hand to show them which direction to walk.

Valandil nodded to her. "Thank you Eveslyn. It was nice to see you again."

"And you Lord Valandil." The handmaid smiled warmly at them before heading back up the stairs.

Elle watched her curiously. "Do you know her personally? I don't remember meeting her before."

Valandil chuckled. "She is a very good friend of Haldir."

"I did not know he was involved with anyone." Elle blushed thinking about her fascination with him.

"He isn't. They grew up together." Valandil led Elle through the garden. "She has dirt on Haldir from when he was a wild elven child."

Elle giggled at his description of the Lord of the Galadrim. "Haldir?"

"Oh yes. She has some of the best stories about him." Valandil nodded to where Celeborn and Galadriel sat in the garden.

"You really must ask her about the time she and Haldir mistook Celeborn for an orc." Galadriel stood smiling. "Elle, let us walk through the garden. There are some plants I wish to gather." Elle joined her and they moved away from the center of the garden. Galadriel held a basket in her arms. Elle loved to watch the plants reach out to her in an attempt to touch the light of the Lady of the Woods. "Would you mind?" Galadriel held the basket out to her. Elle nodded and took the basket swinging it lightly in her hand. "I believe you are here to ask me about what troubles you and the fears you have about it." Galadriel picked only a few small sprigs to place in the basket. She held up each one to Elle. "This is for strength. This one is for worry, and this last is for energy. Steep these plants together in a tea and drink a small amount at the beginning of each week."

"Why do I feel so afraid?"

"Because you are afraid, and it is normal. I would be concerned if you were not. You will not be able to travel soon so we must say good bye. I will not see you for some time, but if you have questions or run low of these herbs, contact me as always." Galadriel took Elle's hands in hers. "I will think of you often."

Elle blinked back tears. "Thank you."

LOTR

Elle walked back to the center of the garden alone. Celeborn was just getting up from the table where Valandil sat. Before leaving to join his wife deeper in the garden he embraced her. "Good luck Lady Gaealis." He turned to Valandil. "You have my sympathies." He left them alone.

Valandil looked like he was ready to panic. "Elle. Celeborn said Galadriel was giving you herbs for your health. What is going on?"

"We will not be a twosome much longer." Elle let the tears fall down her cheeks. "We are about to become a family."

Celeborn and Galadriel paused to smile at each other when they heard the whoop of surprise and joy come from the garden.

LOTR

_Some months later…_

Haldir and Valandil walked across the field looking in on the horses. Haldir looked over at his friend as they moved through the herd. Valandil looked tired, even for an elf.

"How does the Lady Elegain fair this morning?" Haldir was looking forward to the birth of the baby. He had been spending more time in Limduin with the permission of the Lady Galadriel. Haldir had never seen a pregnant woman and Elle glowed in her happiness. Unfortunately for Valandil, he was in a constant state of worry about everything Elle did. A few months into her pregnancy, Elle had had to sit Valandil down and explain to him she wouldn't break and he would have to stop trying to restrict her from doing everyday things. Elle had been to see the Limduin's healer, Nanelle and her acolyte Josie, as well as an elven healer, Forsantha, who came to visit with other Limduin elves once a month.

"Elle decided last night that the manor needed a thorough scrubbing. I feel grieved for our house maid Gwen. She has been very understanding of Elle." Valandil ran his hand along the neck of a mare that was following him looking for attention.

"Lord Valandil!" Bastin slid to a stop in front of them and fell onto his butt spooking a couple of the closer horses. "Lady… Lady Elegain…" The boy was panting too hard, but the elves got the message.

Valandil took off at a run back towards the manor. "It's time! Haldir!"

Haldir followed at a walk enjoying Valandil's excitement. "Bastin, please inform the elders of Limduin that the next heir of Limduin will be making an appearance soon." The boy was bouncing along beside Haldir. "There is no reason to rush, I have been told this may take some time."

LOTR

Valandil paced back and forth across the main hall below the stairway leading to the bedroom he shared with Elle. A shrill scream pierced the air. He was about to bolt up the stairs, but he was held back by Haldir who had also begun to pace the hallway.

"She is in trustful hands my friend. Let the healers work their skills." Haldir couldn't blame him, that was the first time Elle had screamed like that.

Valandil looked as though he were going to push his way past him for a moment, but returned to pacing glancing at the door every few feet. "I still do not understand why I am not allowed to be with my wife while our child is being born." Valandil knew he was taking his frustration out on others, but he was beginning to seriously question the decisions of the healers. Minutes later, Elle screamed out again. Valandil swore in elvish as he pushed past Haldir and leapt up the stairs heading towards Elle. Haldir didn't bother to try to stop him, worry was written on his face as well and they hadn't been updated in some time.

Valandil reached the door, but it opened in front of him. Nanell, the healer from Limduin, started in surprise when she saw Valandil, but moved aside to let him in the room. He stalked past her without acknowledging her. The elderly woman turned to smile over the railing at the Limduin elders and Lorien elves. "Lady Gaealis is well, as are the babies."


End file.
